Love and Murder
by anari01
Summary: [KagomeXsesshomaru][sequel to Thought of death] Kagome's brother Bankotsu and his girlfriend Ayame is dead. Kagome is considered a mother to a child she doesn't even know. Sesshomaru and Kira are now fighting for Kagome's heart. What a mess this is.
1. Project Kira

All right, this is **the sequel of "The thought of death."** If you haven't read that than you should because other than that you wouldn't get the story or you can just read and you can try get it but other than that this is the sequel. Well I hope you all like it and thanks for sticking with my fic if you are a returning reader lol. Thanks

Forgetting the past 

"Mom school's tomorrow and I'm going to be late coming home." Kagome said as she stared at her food.

"Oh of course honey that would be alright just keep your phone with you." Her mother responded.

"And no boys." His father demanded with a stern look on his face.

With a smile she sighed. "Of course dad no problem but I'll be inviting a boy over tomorrow night." Her father dropped his fork and looked at her.

"And why is that?"

"Because were friends and for the first day of school were going to watch a movie. Plus Ren's also going to be here so you wouldn't need to worry. You can come down stairs any time to watch over us. Come on dad I told you this 3 days ago and mom was okay with it." Her father folded his hands under his chin. She hated when he was in that potion because it always did decide everything. Whether it would be a yes or a no he would always go to that position and think things through.

" Fine but I'll be coming to check on you every 5 minutes that the boy is here and no kissing." Kagome almost fell off her chair but she quickly recovered with a smile.

"Dad I told you that we were just friends." Izayoi got out of her seat and hugged her daughter.

"You can tell me honey, it'll be a secret between you and me. Is this boy your boyfriend?" Her mother winked at her daughter and Kagome didn't understand how it could be such a secret when her father can hear everything they say.

Kagome winced as her mother hugged her once again. She shifted to avert the pain and as she did her mother quickly pulled away.

"Honey I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Her mother asked as she examined Kagome's shoulder. She nudged her hand away and smiled.

"It's okay mom. It hurts a bit but it's healing so don't worry."

It's been a month since the murders at Kishigawa beach. The bullet holes on her right shoulder healed nicely but it still bruised around the two injuries. Every time the pain came the more she thought about the murders. Everything in the past would sweep up in her mind and it was hard for her to avert those thoughts.

"Dear are you alright?" She shook the thought away and looked at her mother.

"Yea I'm alright mom no problem." She smiled.

"When you have that look on your face Kagome your thinking about your brother aren't you?" The table went quiet and the atmosphere around them grew thick. Kagome hated having her mother and father talk about it. She hated the look on there faces as they thought about their only son.

"I'm sorry mom I-"

"You don't have to be sorry Kagome. Your brother loves you and he's watching over all of us." Her mother's reassuring words comforted Kagome a bit but it was hard to believe that his death wasn't her fault. She thought she could forget about the past but all she did was think about it. The more she tried to push it away the more it came back.

"Hiten killed him and I'm related to him. Every time you look at me I hate to think that seeing me always brings up Bankotsu's murder." She slouched her head forward as her hair hid her face. Tears ran down her cheek as she sat there.

"Honey your father and I don't blame you for anything." Kagome felt her mothers arms wrapped around her. As her mother hugged her, Kagome gripped her necklace. The pendant that hung around her neck was the only thing left of her brother and it reassured her that his death wasn't for nothing. He saved her so she could live her life to the fullest. Although how can she live to the fullest with out her brother by her side.

Kagome woke up by a shrieking alarm clock. As she cursed under her breath her hand searched for the annoying clock. Pressing the button she sat up and streaked her fingers through her hair. Looking out the window that was positioned beside her she looked at the sidewalk.

She smiled as Sesshomaru looked up at her. Waving at him she bolted out of her bed and ran down stairs. She stumbled as she turned the corner to enter the kitchen. As she got to the front door she sighed and opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning Kago-" Before he could finish his greeting she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine and she looked back at a scowl. She let go of Sesshomaru and smiled at her father.

"Hey dad. Good morning?" Her father stared at the boy at the front door and with a sigh of relief her mother cut in before her father could say anything.

"You must be my daughter's friend. Come in." Izayoi pulled the boy into the kitchen, leaving Kagome and her father at the front door.

"Who is that boy?" Kisame inquired.

"His name's Sesshomaru and he's the friend that's going to come over tonight." She said with a smile.

"Well that hug didn't look like you were friends."

"Were friends dad don't worry about it. You better be going dad, don't you have a meeting today?" She pointed out as she moved aside for her father to exit.

"Yes I do but I'll be home tonight for that movie night of yours so don't you get your hopes up that I will not be here to watch over you."

"Of course father, now go before you blame me for being late." She pushed her father out the door and waved goodbye before closing it.

Kagome sighed and head toward the kitchen. Her mother placed a plate of waffles in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Mom I think Sesshomaru already ate."

"He lives alone. You know men don't eat healthy when they live alone."

"How did you know he lived by himself?"

"Sesshomaru told me. I have to learn everything about him if he's going to be dating my daughter." Kagome dropped her jaw as her mother finished. She shuffled her feet beside Sesshomaru and sighed.

"No mom. We are not going out alright? Now stop telling my mother stuff while I'm upstairs changing." She glared at him as he smirked. "I'm serious." She whispered as she headed up stairs to change.

The first day of school and Kagome was now a Sophomore and Sesshomaru a Junior. She dreaded getting up so early now that she got use to sleeping in. As she got on her uniform and brushed her hair she quickly went down stairs.

" That's how long we've been dating." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and pulled him out of his seat.

"What the hell did you tell her?" She whispered as she looked at her mother.

"Nothing." He simple said as they head toward the front door.

"Okay mom we're leaving." she pulled Sesshomaru to the front door. As she got to the door she stopped as an image of her brother popped into her mind.

I'll see you at school Sis. I love you, you brat 

She placed a hand on the pendant around her neck as she opened the door. Walking toward the sidewalk Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you." Kagome smiled as they head toward school.

"Kagome!" She turned around as her name echoed through the hallway. Ren came running down toward her as she pushed and shoved her way through the stream of students.

"Hey Ren." She replied when she finally got in front of them.

"So are we still up for the celebration of getting through the first day of school." They walked through the halls. With there schedules in hand the three of them switched. Looking through the schedules they all had the same classes for only P.E. while Ren and Kagome had English, seeing that Sesshomaru was a Junior they were lucky to have at least one class together. The English teacher, Miroku Ibiki was a relief to have because he was a laid back teacher and the P.E. teacher Kanna Hashibana was kind of a quiet person although she does raise her voice when she needs to.

Looking through the schedule once again Ren and Kagome had Math and Chemistry together while Sesshomaru and Kagome had only Art. The only class that Kagome didn't have with her friends was French and History.

"Yeah were still on for the movie night." Kagome finally replied.

"So Kagome and I have homeroom together. So what's the teachers name again?" Ren inquired.

"Mrs. Ochiro, her first name's Yura and from what I heard she's a laid back teacher also. Were not going to do much but introduce ourselves so it's like a free day today." Kagome raised her arms as she stretched. She quickly put her right arm down as pain struck. She hated that her arm held such pain but in a few days or so the bruises will heal up.

"So this is the class." Ren peered in the classroom as she looked back at Kagome. She looked in as well and there was only a boy in the back sitting patiently for class to start. Kagome stepped in the quiet classroom as the others followed.

"You better go to your class Sesshomaru. We have about 5 minutes till the bell rings so you better get going." Sesshomaru immediately wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and smiled.

"Not without a goodbye kiss." As he arched his back forward to kiss her he was welcomed by a hand. Pushing his face away from hers she sighed.

"We're not kissing." Kagome stared up at him. He didn't let her go and she didn't know if he would ever let her go.

"Why not?"

"Because we didn't go on a date."

"Well I would want to go on a date if you only said yes."

"Well from the reaction of my father this morning I wouldn't think he'll let me."

"But you said you loved me."

"I did say that but I don't want to kiss you when we didn't go out yet." Kagome pushed him away and smiled.

"Than lets go on a date tomorrow." He insisted.

"No. If you convince my father that I can date than fine but other than that the answer will always be no." She crossed her arms and smirked. She knew her father would never let her date and there is no way he could convince him.

"Alright fine. I'll be heading off to class." Holding her hand in his Sesshomaru raised her hand to his lips. Kissing her fingertips he soon departed his lips from her hand and left the classroom. Ren smirked at her and nudged her friend's arm.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

"Well why don't just go on a date with him already. Everyone knows he's the hottest catch a girl can get although you're being way to stubborn." They took a seat in the front row as they stayed on the same subject.

"Everyone says I'm stubborn but I just want to know if he's the right guy. I don't want him because he's good looking."

"Well he's also nice and charming towards you. Take the Sesshomaru fan girls. They want Sesshomaru and they always try to wrap their arms around that man but he just glares at them and nudges them away."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying he's rude and mean to everyone else but he's charming and nice to you and me since I'm your friend because he totally loves you, duh." Ren rest her head on the palm of her hand as she stared at her friend.

"Well I'm just making sure that he's the right one for me and I'm taking things slow. If he doesn't like it than he can just step his way out of my life. I don't need a guy like-" An embrace around her neck stopped her from finishing.

"Than you can go out with me." A guy said as he rest his head on her shoulder. "I'll take care of you." He whispered. Kagome felt chills run down her spine down to her toes as his breath brushed against her ear. Kagome stood up like rapid fire and turned to the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" She blushed as she took a step back. The boy was cute and she couldn't help but stare at his smile.

"I want to be your boyfriend. If you let me." Ren stared at the predicament that Kagome was in and laughed. Kagome just glared at her and averted her eyes back at the guy.

"I don't know who the hell you are and you want to be my boyfriend. What makes you even think I'll say yes."

"Because you didn't say no."

"Well I'm saying no right now." She shoved the guy aside and took a seat once again. "So if you don't mind. Leave me and my friend alo-" She stopped as the brunette placed his hand under her chin as she was forced to face him.

"Well you're like the others say. You're quite feisty when it comes to others you don't know."

"You're right. I don't know you so get out of my sight." She jerked her head away from his hand and looked at her giggling friend beside her.

"So you don't have anything to say to this Ren. You're just going to laugh." Kagome glared daggers at her friend who continued to suppress her laughter.

"What will Sesshomaru say when he sees this?" She laughed once again as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "He'll go ballistic."

"Well I wouldn't mind fighting a guy to have you around my arm." She turned at the smirking boy.

"Well I wouldn't think I'll be even holding your hand or in the matter of fact lay a hand on you." As the bell rang Kagome felt her shoulder sank in relief. "So you better take a seat." She averted her eyes away from the boy who stood next to her.

she jumped a mile high as she felt his lips brush against her cheek. She got out of her seat and stumbled backwards before she hit a desk.

"If you touch me again I'll-" She couldn't think of exactly what she would do to him. Although a couple of things crossed her mind as he grinned at her actions. He turned around and went in the back to take a seat. Kagome did the same and looked at the black board in front of the class.

"So Sesshomaru's going to have some competition." Ren spat out as the bell rang and students started to fill the empty seats.

"And what does that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you'll see. You may be stubborn but I found out now that you're also way dense." Ren giggled. Kagome just arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"Whatever." As the second bell ran every student filled the seats and Mrs. Ochiro entered as she set a briefcase beside her desk.

"Alright class I'm Yura Ochiro but I refer you call me Yura rather than the oh so popular term Mrs. Ochiro. I'm not that old so I don't want to be referred as such a term now lets begin. I'm your Homeroom teacher and you know we don't do squat in homeroom but talk about life and how drugs are bad for you and yata, yata, yata." Kagome looked at the teacher with confusion. It seemed like she didn't care about anything, she was like a student. She wanted to get through everything as quickly as she could.

"So like you know were supposed to introduce ourselves but I don't have the patience for that or in the matter of fact don't really care seeing I'll be stuck with you folks for a year. So I'll call off names and you know what to do from there." Everyone gave Yura a confused look but as minutes past they got use to her attitude. Kagome waited for the teacher to go down the list of names until he got to the annoying and mysterious boy's name.

"Kira Mikeshita! Mr. Mikeshita if you don't raise your hand I'll mark you absent." Kagome looked at the hand in the back and sighed.

_Kira, so that's his name. _She soon averted her eyes back to the front as Yura continued to read off names. When that agenda of the day was done she sat on her desk and darted her eyes back and fourth at the class.

"So this is homeroom and we don't do anything but sit here so I'm going to change things up." Everyone raised an eyebrow as she continued. "I want you all to learn something about one another and this project will last for a week. In this so-called project I'll be paring you off as a boy, girl, boy girl type of thing. So you won't get to pick your friends because I'll pick your pairings for you."

"What's this has to do with homeroom?" Someone said as the teacher finished.

"Well it'll be some what of a game for me I guess. As you know I'm not like other teachers so this projects going to just show me how you act with one another so why don't everyone get your asses up and make a circle around the class." As she finished everyone did what they were told still confused about the whole _project_.

"Alright I'll go ahead and pick your pairings before I finish explaining the project." She went around the classroom student after student. As partners were being chosen Kagome couldn't help but glare at Kira who just smiled at her. She prayed that another girl would have him as a partner but as the group of people began to shrink her hopes shrank with every person being paired off. Ren got partnered with Hojo and seeing that Ren hated Hojo she knew this whole project would come to a disaster.

Yura stopped in front of Kagome as she looked at the remaining boys that were left. "So whom should I pair you off with? You're quite beautiful any boy would want to be paired with you but who to choose." She soon smirked at Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "How about the boy you've been glaring at from the beginning. Kira Mikeshita and Kagome Higurashi will be partners." She announced. Kagome's jaw just dropped at her choice.

"What do you mean? Why him?"

"Because I have my reasons. It was your fault anyway, you were begging me to partner you up with him." She continued to pair off the remaining students and everyone then was ordered to sit by their partner.

" So now you all have noticed you've been partnered with the people you wouldn't be expecting to work with. Some of you know each other from middle school and some are new but you all share a connection."

_A connection, yeah right. _Kagome thought as she glared at her partner.

"So this connection would be that you share hate against the other or one person shares hatred against the other. Once I came into this room I saw so much damn scowls that I made up my mind. I did this kind of thing at the previous school I worked in. Now you'll be spending your time with each other for a week and since Homeroom meets every Monday your posters and reports will be due next week." Yura handed out the rubrics as the whole class complained.

"Damn it. Shit, fuck, bitch-" She whispered every curse word under her breath as she stared at the smirking bastard. _No wonder she said I was begging to choose him. Damn it._

Kagome stared at the rubric and curled her hands into a fist as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"A day!" She shouted as everyone stared at her. "What is the meaning of this? I have to spend a night at his house!" She stood as she motioned to her partner.

"That is why I need your parents signatures by tomorrow. Even though you may not have this class tomorrow I want you to drop it off on your own time or you'll have detention for a week. Your parents will sign this to say when it maybe the right time to have this sleepover. You will see how the other half lives and vise versa. In the end you'll hopefully learn more about each other and to reassure that you have been at each others homes your parents will be signing the slips each and everyday." Yura took a seat at her desk as she looked upon her students.

"No way Yura. I'm not going to do this project. No way. I rather fail this so called class than spend a week with him." She said coldly as Kagome took her seat.

"Well if you don't do this project you'll be spending your recess in detention till the school year is over."

Kagome growled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder and laid her eyes on her partner. "Don't you worry. I'll try not to lay my hands on you." He smirked and to wipe that smirk off of his lips Kagome looked at Yura and punched Kira in the face. Clenching his now bleeding nose he remained smiling and Kagome just scowled right back at him.

"Ms. Higurashi. This is exactly why I'm doing this project. It is so I don't have outburst like that in my classroom." Kagome just shrugged and ignored her. As the Recess bell rang Kagome bolted out of her seat and head toward the exit with her rubric in hand. Ren followed moments later and walked beside her friend.

"Can you believe this? How can such a teacher assign such a project?" She spat out as she head toward the roof. Ren just sighed and followed.

"You did get the cutie. I mean I saw you blush when he put his hand around you so don't be like that."

"I didn't blush. I was angry and when I angry I become…. Well red."

"Yeah right Kagome, just admit you got the cutie and we on the other hand got stuck with the ugly ducklings." As they got up the flight of stairs leading to the roof Kagome slammed the door open and leaned on the fence as she sank to the floor.

"I don't like him. He's way to sure of himself. He smirks so much it's like he saying he wins."

"Well first of all he does win because he likes you and now you're partnered with him and he gets to spend a week with you." Ren scanned the rubric once again and sat beside her.

"Don't remind me. I hate this, I wish I had your partner." Smashing the rubric in her bag she leaned up against the fence and sighed.

"What do you mean he's damn annoying. Hojo is such an ass I mean every time your with him he keeps on talking and talking and talking. He never stops, it like a motor running on Duracell batteries. His mouth keeps on going and going and going." Kagome cornered her eyes to Ren and smiled.

"What a perfect match."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well miss motor mouth with Mr. Motor mouth is a perfect match don't you think?" Ren glared at her and crossed her arms and soon enough her anger averted to a wicked smile as Sesshomaru walked through the door.

"What's with the sudden change of mood?" Kagome inquired as Sesshomaru sat beside her.

"You'll see." Ren looked passed her friend and smiled at Sesshomaru. He looked at her with confusion as a wider grin plastered on her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"To bad that you and Kagome won't have that date." Kagome jerked her head to face Ren. "Kagome has to spend all her time with another man." As Ren finished Sesshomaru tensed up in jealousy as he clenched his fist.

"What do you mean another man?" Ren took out her new cell phone and showed him a picture of Kira.

"I took the picture this morning. He's way cute and Kagome here has to spend a whole week with him and on the weekend the guy has to sleepover at her house. Don't you think that's way cute?" Ren smirked at Kagome. Looking back at an angered Sesshomaru Kagome sighed.

"It's a project Sesshomaru so don't get so mad." She snatched the rubric from Ren's hands and handed it to him. "See read it over." As he continued to read his knuckles turned white as he clutched the paper tighter and tighter in his hands.

"What is this? I never got to sleepover your house seeing that your parents would never let me and now because it's a school project he gets to. It says you have to be at the each other's house today. So whose house are you spending in?" He questioned, handing the paper back to Ren.

"Well I don't know exactly, I was to mad about this to even ask him." Kagome rolled her eyes at the whole thing. She hated to spend so much time with a jerk like Kira and now Sesshomaru's getting into this that creates more problems. _This day is just getting worse each second._

Slouching in her chair Kagome laid her head down on the desk as she waited for the history teacher to arrive. This was the last class of the day and she was exhausted. For P.E, Mrs. Hashibana made the class run 6 laps around the field and she couldn't believe it. She may be quiet but she is cruel seeing that she made them run for the first day of school.

She closed her eyes as her muscles eased up. All she wanted to do was sleep but she knew she couldn't. Moments later her eyes shot open as someone's lips brushed against her cheek. Kagome sat up and glared. "What the hell did I just say about going near me?" Her venomous words shot out at him and all he did was smile. He took a seat next to her and looked at the front of the class.

"Come on Kagome you know you absolutely want me and I want you to." This guy reminded her of Sesshomaru when she first met him, although he was way forward and too confident. He would set his eyes on something and he would chase after it until he got his grasp on it. His whole personality was out there and Kagome couldn't stand it.

"Me want you? That's such a laugh that I want to already punch you." She glared as the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.

"I'll follow you home after school today."

"My home, no way your not-"

"Well it doesn't matter, you can stay at my house but no one is ever home on a Monday." He leaned back on his chair to get comfortable as he looked at the front of the class.

"Fine, We'll stay at my house but my friends are coming over for a movie night."

"Perfect, We'll just watch a movie and tomorrow we can work on that poster." Kagome winced as he finished. The poster was supposed to be about there families and she didn't know how to start. She didn't have too much pictures of herself with her foster family or her real family. It was hard for her to even think about another person telling her life to the whole class.

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as a bell rang. She was thinking about the past that she lost track of time. She packed her stuff and looked at Kira.

"So shall we be going to your home?" Kira followed the angered girl out of the classroom. Kagome sighed as she walked through the halls. She just hopes the day will go smoothly even though her school day was awful. Now she had to go home with a complete stranger and learn about him. _Damn, What a week this is going to be._

About the project and all well I wanted to do that because I just had to…lol… It's not like teachers would do that but I just had to do that so yea. So this guy Kira is a bit out there don't you think? If only guys were out spoken like that. LOL… Well thanks for reading.


	2. Mother

Chapter 2

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled throughout the house as she entered the Kitchen. Hatred clung to her throat as Kira followed moments later. She knew her mother would make a big fuss over this and she didn't even want to imagine what her father would say to this.

She took a seat at the table and flung her bag on it. She shuffled through her bag and a few moments later she took out the crumpled rubric. Straitening it up as neat as she could make it she looked at her mother who finally entered the kitchen.

Izayoi looked at the boy who was standing beside Kagome and immediately a smiled plastered on her mother's face. "Kagome is this your boyfriend? What happened to that young man this morning."

"Mom he isn't my boyfriend." She handed her mother the rubric. As she read it Kagome just went to the fridge and took out two colas. Tossing one to Kira she took a seat once again. "So are you going to sign it mom? I have to turn this in by tomorrow."

"Of course I will so it'll be a Friday."

"Friday?"

"Yeah for that sleepover. Your father and I will be home on Friday and that is the only day we are here during the weekend. After Friday your cousin's will be coming over to watch over you."

"Your going on a business trip again." She said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Honey but to put food on the table your father has to go off to work. It's what he does. I would stay home but you know your father."

"That's okay mom well for your information this is Kira Mikeshita." She motioned to the boy who remained standing.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi thank you for inviting me into your lovely home. I might add that you look wonderful today." Kagome cocked an eyebrow and cornered her eyes toward him.

"Oh aren't you such a gentlemen. I'm glade that my daughter has you as a partner." Her mother's smile made Kagome want to leave the room. As much as she wanted to get up and go upstairs she couldn't leave Kira with her mother. The thought about the lies he would tell her would be catastrophic and she just couldn't risk it. She began to drink her soda, trying to erase the urge from leaving.

"Mrs. Higurashi can I have your permission to take your daughter on a date sometime." Soda spread throughout the kitchen table as Kagome spat it out. Her mother quickly got napkins from the cupboard and wiped up the mess. Kagome didn't even want to look at Kira, knowing that he would have a smirk on his face.

"S-Sorry mom."

"That's okay Kagome lets just get this mess cleaned up." When the mess was finally cleaned up Kira took a seat next to her and smiled. Kagome averted her eyes as her cell phone rang. She quickly shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey we're in front of your house. Are you home?" Ren inquired.

"Yeah I'm home, come in but please don't tell me Hojo's with you."

"Nah, There parents are cool so there signing the permission form even though were not spending our time together but you better not blabber it out." As she finished the front door flung open and Ren, followed by Sesshomaru entered the kitchen with Chips and 2 litters of sodas in hand.

Sesshomaru immediately glared at the smirking boy at the table and quickly put a convincing smile on as Kagome's mother looked up at them.

"Hey Mrs. H. thanks for having us over." Ren set the chips on the table as Sesshomaru did the same.

"It's a pleasure, so I see that you're all settled but if you need me I'll be up stairs." Izayoi smiled at the group before heading up stairs and when she was out of site all the tension filled the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sesshomaru spat out as Kira got out of his seat for Ren to take a seat. As Ren sat down she smiled at Kagome.

"There's going to be an explosion." Ren whispered as she leaned forward enough for Kagome to hear.

Simultaneously the two boys faced each other, one with a scowl and one with a grin on his face.

"I told you it's for the project Sesshomaru so relax." Kagome reassured but it wasn't enough to subside his anger.

"Well I wouldn't say a project but a challenge." Kira stated noticing that the angered guy in front of him did everything to restrain himself from punching him.

"Challenge?" Ren questioned, enjoying the view of two cute guys fighting for a girl. She did wish the girl was herself but it was still satisfying to watch.

"To have Kagome in my arms." He replied. Sesshomaru trembled in anger but he averted his anger and marched into the living room. He sank on the couch with his arms cross, staring at a blank television screen.

Kagome got up to her feet and sighed. "Kira can you cool it. I don't want my furniture busted up because you started a fight with him."

Kira sighed; he wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled. "It's not my fault he can't take it. I'm head over heals in love with you and I won't let you go so easily besides you deserve better."

Sesshomaru bolted off the seat like rapid-fire and as much as Ren was enjoying this she knew when real trouble would brew if she didn't stop it. Ren quickly cut pass and separated through the two in the kitchen and approached the enraged Sesshomaru.

She shoved Sesshomaru back into the living room. "Come on. Let us start that movie, you know how I'm bad at setting up the DVD player so can you help me Sesshomaru." Before he could protest she got Sesshomaru to the living room. "Thanks for helping, you're the man." She said nervously.

"I'm serious Kira, stop playing around. Once an hour is over you have to go."

"Why? Can't I stay here with you?" He pleaded like a whining child.

"No. The longer you stay the more tension it is around here." Kagome took out plates from the cupboards and set it onto the table.

She soon was connected with arms around her waist. She was pulled from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't want to leave." His lips traveled up her neck and on to her cheek.

As she tried to shrug him off his gripped tightened. "I'm telling you Kira. If you don't let me go I'm going to let Sesshomaru kick your ass."

"I don't care." Kagome was hoping that Sesshomaru was still connecting the DVD player. Kira's lips pressed against her jaw when she turned to look in the living room. Dangerously close to connecting her lips with his she leaned her head forward to avert them.

"Finally! You're almost done with connecting the wires! Kagome why don't you bring the food already!" Ren shouted. She was staring at the two that was latterly making out. She could tell that Kagome was clutched in his grasp but she still tried to keep Sesshomaru from looking at the scene.

Ren motioned for Kagome to cut it out and get in here but what could she do if she's not the one in control. Kagome glared at Kira as he let her go.

"You weren't complaining as much as I expected you would be." He could feel Kagome's piercing glares as he stared at her.

"Shut up."

"Am I finally growing on you?"

"The only thing you'll be growing is a damn plant for your grave if you don't cut it out." Kagome picked up the plates of filled chips and hot dogs. As she head toward the kitchen she jumped nearly dropping the plates as Kira ran his finger down her back.

She growled at him and all he did was put on a precious smile. Ren inserted the movie and started it up. Kagome Sat near Sesshomaru while Ren shoved Kira aside and sat near Kagome as well. Kira had no choice but to sit at the end of the couch as the movie started.

As Kagome sat there she yawned, she already have seen this movie but she didn't really want to ruin it for her friends. She sat quiet, although she could tell that Kira was staring at her as he lost interest of the movie as well. Kagome just ignored him and stared at the screen.

The movie was half way through and as she looked at everyone slumped on the couch she sighed. Everyone had their eyelids closed and literally sleeping. Ren always did pick the most boring movies.

Sesshomaru leaned against her and his weight cooperated with gravity, as he was deep in sleep. Who would blame any of them though? Kira, Ren, Sesshomaru and herself had P.E. with each other and they did have to run 6 whole laps.

Kagome slightly nudged Sesshomaru aside as she got up slowly, trying to not wake them up. She soon got out off the couch and looked at all of them. Shaking her head she exited the room and went up stairs.

"It's only 5 O'clock and they're already sleeping." She looked back down at the group who remained motionless and entered her room. Her mother had left to run errands 10 minutes ago, leaving them alone. _At least they're asleep._

Kagome plopped herself on the bed as she looked at the ceiling. She couldn't believe things were going smoothly with the reactions of Sesshomaru and Kira earlier. Having them asleep is the best for everyone. She shoved her hands through her hair and left her fingers tangled in her locks.

She was so lazy that she didn't want to bother to pull her hands out of her tangled hair. The day was just frustrating and her birthday was coming up and that was going to be more annoying than ever.

Closing her eyes, her mind drifted off and she went back to the past. She promised herself that she didn't want to look through the past but to the future. She couldn't help it; every time she was alone she didn't have anything else to think about.

So she thought about her birthday. Kagome always received a card from Bankotsu every year, even though she didn't want them. Her brother would slip the card under her door, seeing that she always locked herself in her room every birthday she had. Kagome did keep the cards though, she wouldn't be so cruel as to throw them away. They were special because he made them himself. Artistic and gifted he loved to draw so that's what he did. Either it would be animals, or landscapes or even an image of herself he would draw each and every inch on the card.

At first she didn't appreciate them and just tossed it in a shoebox in the back of her closet but now. Now that he's gone…

She jerked up as pressure struck both of her hands. A hand was entwined with her fingers and as she tried to sit up she was forced back down. She looked up at Kira who just smiled down at her. His arms were place above her explaining her pinned arms. Darting her eyes at the door that was closed shut she glared back at him

"What are you-"

"I wanted to see you." He smiled.

"See me? I thought you were asleep."

"Of course not. I was staring at you the whole time and as I noticed everyone falling asleep I began to think. Why not sleep as well? So I closed my eyes as I waited for you to go somewhere and that's when I heard you go upstairs. So I went up stairs as well and here we are. You are in my grasp and you can't escape." His grip tightened on her hands and she winced as pain shot through her shoulder.

The pain slowly evaporated, seeing the expression on her face, Kira eased his hold on her but made sure she was in place.

"Why don't you let me go and I'll give you a kiss." She smirked up at him as he sighed.

"As much as I want to believe that Kagome, why don't I just assure that I have that kiss while your pin down."

"Because it wouldn't be as much fun that way." Her tongue burned as she spat out those words. She knew very well he wouldn't fall for such a thing but it was worth a try.

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk I would really and I mean really want to believe such a thing but as much as you hate me and as much as I want you. I just can't let you go." Leaning in for a kiss, Kagome widened her eyes as she tried to push back her head.

"Come on just let me go. I'll make a deal with you." He soon paused mid way as he listened.

"Deal?"

"Well how about if I do the whole project if you let me go right now?"

"No." He didn't even think about it. His answer just shot out like rapid fire.

"What do you mean no? Wouldn't you want to just pass that class and get the project over with rather than working hard for it?"

"I rather kiss you because I don't mind working"

"Come on how about-" He lunged for her lips as his tongue gain access to her mouth, stopping her from finishing her sentence. She could feel her esophagus being explored and it was as hard as ever to try to get air.

"Stmp it" Her words were slurred by his mouth, he was over powering her and it took so much for her not to suffocate. With his lips and tongue in the way all she could do was try to remain calm.

As he departed she took a breath, laying her head to the side she caught her breath and her breathing began to slow down. It's had been so long since she has been kiss, the hospital was the last time she ever remembered being kissed. Although he was to rough and it took everything she could not to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Why you-"

"Admit it, you loved it as much as I did." Kagome just stared up at him as her eyes shot hellish glares back at him. All he did was smile sincerely, it was like all he did was smile and it never moved out of place.

"Shut up and let me go, you got your kiss now let me go." He did as he was told and stepped back. Kagome sat up and streaked back her hair.

"You don't seem to bothered by it." He stated with his oh so popular grin.

She had to admit it was different but she didn't like him. She'll never like him and her mind just refused the thought of it.

"Shut up and get out of the way." Kagome pulled the covers off of her and got to her feet. Kira stared at her and all she did was glare at him. Pushing him aside she was grabbed by the arm. He pulled her up to him, with his lips inches away from her ear.

"You seem more calm with me kissing you than how you reacted when Sesshomaru tried to kiss you in class." Kagome ignored him and whipped her arm out of his grasp.

Kagome couldn't take this. She was too tired to argue, she closed her eyes and opened the door. Walking out she stumbled backwards as she bumped into something.

"Ren, Sesshomaru. I thought you were-" Kira stepped out of the room and smirked at Sesshomaru. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms cross in front of his chest.

"It seems you caught us." Kira leaned his head against the doorframe with a smirk still plastered on his face. Everyone noticed Sesshomaru's anger and Kagome didn't fail to notice this also. Stepping in front of him Kagome clutched his shirt.

"Don't listen to him lets just go down stairs and-" He raised his hands up against her lip. A trickle of blood revealed on his finger as he pulled away.

"If nothing happened than how did you get this cut on your lip?" He questioned as he tried to restrain his anger.

"I just-"

"I think I accidentally bit her. It was kind of intense but you should know Sesshomaru. I take it you've kissed her before." Kagome jerked her head toward the smirking bastard.

"Shut the hell up." Venom seeped through Kagome's teeth. She couldn't believe he was saying this. How could he be so fearless? Kira was asking for a beating and Sesshomaru did his best to not comply with his wish.

Sesshomaru pushed passed Kagome with his hand curled into a fist. She staggered and rammed into the wall. She gritted her teeth at the pain that struck her shoulder but quickly ignored it.

"What's wrong? Are you mad that Kagome wants me and not you?" Kira had no place to talk in his situation. With Sesshomaru gripping the collar of his shirt his fist trembled trying to restrain himself from punching the living daylights out of him.

"Sesshomaru stop. Don't do this, don't you dare start a fight here, Not here!" Her voice trembled as she held back tears. "Not here."

He complied with her and let him go. Taking a step back Kira walked past the group with his hands in his pocket. " I'll see you later Kagome. Sorry about that." She turned to a remorseful face_. Why would he hold such guilt toward his actions? Is it because I was crying? He wouldn't even know why I'm crying. Kira didn't know anything about me and now he regrets everything he just did._ Kira didn't say it verbally but the expression on his face said everything that needs to be said.

As she heard the front door close Kagome got up and walked towards the end of the corridor. Neither Sesshomaru nor Ren stopped her to check if she was okay. They looked on as she entered the door at the end of the hall.

"Well this project seems a little sketchy but it has its points. Well I'll allow it. Although were not going to be here to watch you." Kagome jerked her eyes to her father in disbelief.

"Are you saying you're going to your business trip early and leaving me with a boy in the house over night all by myself." She arched an eyebrow at her father who looked sat calmly in his chair.

"Of course not. Your responsible cousin's will be looking after you. I've called Kyotaka and Kagura and they agreed to come tomorrow." She smiled at her father and took a step back to exit the room.

"Alright dad. I'll be looking forward to it. It's been along time but I'll be coming home from school late tomorrow." She perched her head in the door way as she was about to exit. Her father smiled at her and nodded.

She walked down the corridor and paused. Fear as well as loneliness pierced her heart as she looked at the door that laid beside her. Gripping the pendant she placed her hand on the doorknob as tears subconsciously ran down her face.

"I want to but I don't want to remember." She leaned her head on the door as her tears fell onto the floor. She compiled herself as she turned the doorknob and creaked it open. Pain was gripping her heart and with a slight push she entered his room.

_Hey Sis, why don't you pull up a seat next to me and we'll talk._

Another image flashed before her eyes as she stared at the bed. It seemed like everything happened yesterday. Kagome barging in Bankotsu's room after a bad day and he lending an ear to listen to her problems although she would always refuse his offer.

_No way bro I rather chew on my leg and besides I don't have anything to talk about._

Kagome took a seat on his bed. It was like stepping into a time capsule. Nothing has been touch since the last time he's been in here. No one went into his room, not her parents, or his friends, no one. Everything was in place where he had place it.

She ran her fingers on the sheets that had a hint of his cologne. He would always put that cologne on every time he would go on a date with Ayame.

_Ah man bro that stinks, come on I can't breath._

Kagome smiled with remorse filled in her eyes. She didn't understand why he would risk his life for hers. She didn't want this or anything like this. She wanted to reverse time and when he would offer to listen to her she would take it. If he would offer a shoulder to cry on she would take that offer in a heartbeat. She just couldn't reverse time as much as she wanted to. All the tears she cried can't make time go back.

_I love you sis even though you don't feel the same._

Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her legs up to her chest. The pain couldn't stop and losing the person who didn't give up on her couldn't stop the tears from disappearing.

"I want you to come back. I love you to brother and I want you to come back."

"Hey Kagome I'm really sorry." Kira pleaded for forgiveness but he still had her back turned to him. "I'm sorry please forgive me."

He didn't hear anything but silence from her and he couldn't take it. "I'm really sorry. I really am, I shouldn't have acted like a self-centered, egotistical, barbaric, jerk." Kagome looked at the black board in front of the class as the bell rang.

"Kagome please I'm sorry. I really am." Kira laid his chin on the desk, defeated. There was nothing he could say to avert her anger.

"You forgot that you're a bastard, an idiot, a moron and a bastard."

"You said bastard twice." He stated as a gleam of hope sparkled in his eyes.

"Well that's how much of a bastard you are." She grabbed her textbook and slammed it against his face. "We'll meet at my house at 4."

"Can't you just meet me in front of school and just walk to your house."

"No I have to take care of some things."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's none of your business, I've been always busy on a Tuesday every week of my life so I'm not going to change my schedule because of this project." Kira stared at her regardless of the punishment he may get in if he gets caught not paying attention in class.

With her eyes faced in front she leaned back. "That sleepover is on Friday but my cousin's will be watching over us."

"Cousin's? So that means your parents aren't going to be there."

"No there not. Did you give the permission forms this morning?" She asked before Kira could comment about the no parent supervision issue.

"Yeah I did. Don't' worry. How can I forget when detention is at stake. If we have detention how can I stare at you with out getting in trouble." Kira smiled as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What ever just don't forget that you have to bring the movies and let me add bring interesting movies, High caffeine sodas, food with lots of sugar in it, board games, and a blow horn."

"Blow horn? It's like you want to stay up all night. How are you going to bed with all that sugar in you?"

"I think your missing the point. The blow horn is to keep me from sleeping and the sugar is to keep me awake. I am not sleeping with you in the house." She rested her head on the palm of her hand as she watched the teacher write a question on the board.

"Why? Afraid that I might pull something?"

"No I just don't want to hurt you because you did a stupid thing to have the urge to attempt something."

"What does Sesshomaru think about all this?" She looked at him with a smile. Kira couldn't help but look shock at what he saw. He never ever seen her smile like that and the image of it just makes him want her even more.

"He wanted to cream you back at the house and your asking what he thinks of all this. He's enraged of the idea of you even near me. So that's why I promised him a date."

"A date? Why him why not me?" He slightly raised his voice and the teacher glanced at him but soon continued with his lecture.

"Because it took me a lot to convince him to stay home. He said he would march in the middle of the night to check up on me so that's why I said that. Besides I'll be with you for like the whole night as annoying as it sounds. So you better not try anything because I must warn you that my cousin Kyotaka is much worse than my father."

"I'll take my chances." He said with a smirk.

"I've got your arrangements ready Kagome." The woman behind the counter said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Ms. Kasatsuri. I really appreciate that you prepare all my arrangements before hand."

"Of course, anything for you." Kagome handed her the money and carried the arrangements of flowers in her arms.

"Thank you and see you next week." Kagome walked down the sidewalk and as a few minutes passed she glanced at her watch. " An hour, that's enough time." She's been walking for almost 17 minutes until she finally knelt down and prayed. Placing 3 white roses on the ground she smiled and looked at the engraved names on the cement.

"I'm here again and as always I miss you a lot. There's been times I was thinking of joining you all and living a peaceful life but than I would miss the people here. I finally understand what others been telling me. That life should be precious and handed with care." She paused and took a deep breath. "I know why but I'm just hard of understanding how this pain can be dealt with. I don't know what I can do but I'll get through it I guess." Kagome stood up and sighed. She prayed once again and just stared down at the flowers. Soon she was pulled away from her thoughts as a tug to her sleeves caught her attention.

She looked down to see a little girl clinging to a teddy bear. Crouching down beside the girl she began to cry.

"I can't find my brudder." She said as tears slid down her cheek. Kagome lift up the girl and carried her in her arms. The girl wrapped her arms around her neck as she suddenly calmed down. Exiting the cemetery she walked through the streets.

"Where did you last see your brother?" Kagome asked hoping that the girl wasn't asleep.

"Da Park." She said softly.

Kagome head toward the park not knowing whom her brother might be.

"Mommy, don't leave me." The girl whispered as her grip tightened around her neck.

"I'm not your mommy sweetie." She said as kindly as possible. The little girl grunted at her reply.

"You're my mommy. My one and only mommy and I wuv you. Please stay with me mommy. Don't leave me." The girl's tears traveled down Kagome's back and she didn't understand why this girl that she never even met before in her life would be crying for her. "Mommy I wuv you and I don't want you to weave me and big brudda alone"

"What is your name?" She inquired, trying to calm the girl down.

"My names Mayu Ikeda." She uttered out. "Are you going to weave us mommy?"

"Mayu why do you say that I'm your mommy?"

"Because." The girl leaned back to face Kagome and shuffled through her pockets. She took out a paper folded in half and revealed it to her. "See you're my mommy."

She stared at the picture in the child's hands. "How did you get this picture of me?" Kagome was shock to see a picture of her smiling. _I hardly have any pictures of myself, how can a child I never seen before have a picture of me._

"I just had it all my life mommy."

Don't you think I'm a little to young to be your mother. Look at the picture that's when I was about 11 years old." Mayu wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck once again.

"I don't care. You're older now, you can be my mommy." Kagome just shrug the thought out of her mind. This child must have mistaken her for someone but it doesn't explain the picture.

Once at the park Kagome looked around. She didn't exactly know who she was looking for so she just walked around, hoping that someone would notice the child.

"How old is your brother?" Kagome inquired trying to get more information.

"I don't know."

"Well how old do you think he is?"

"18." Kagome just sighed. She couldn't find anyone with that description. Other than children and adults there were no teenagers here.

"Mayu!" Kagome whipped around and with a sigh of relief someone finally noticed the child. She walked toward the guy and as he caught his breath he smiled.

"Jezz Mayu I was looking all over the place for you. Didn't I tell you not to wonder around?" The boy said in exhaustion.

"I found her at the cemetery." Kagome said as she tried to hand the girl to him. Mayu clung herself to her neck. She was holding on so tight that Kagome just gave up.

"Come on Mayu. We better get home."

"But Satoru-kun, I found Mommy see." She motioned to Kagome.

"I don't really understand why she thinks I'm her mother." Satoru finally got her little sister off of Kagome and as he did Mayu cried.

"But Brudder, Mommy's going to run away again." Satoru gave Kagome a smile.

"I'm sorry about this. It's nice to meet you Kagome, thank you for bringing back my sister." Kagome raised an eyebrow but soon smiled. _When did I introduce myself to him? _Kagome thought as she started to walk away. It was weird how a child would think that a complete stranger would be her mother even a child wouldn't make a mistake like that.

"Satoru-kun, your letting mommy run away again." Mayu said as Kagome turned a corner as she head home.

"It's okay Mayu, I won't let mommy get away."

**Okay there is Chapter2 for you. I appreciate the reviews.. i love you guys lol.. well i'll be off with chapter 3 now... see you all later.**


	3. Kagome's agreement

Chapter 3

"What are you doing outside?" Kagome asked as she glanced at Kira who just stood on the sidewalk, waiting.

"It appears that your parents aren't home and when I knocked on the door this guy just slammed the door on my face." He shrugged.

"Well come here, you should've went home if you knew I wasn't there." Shaking her head in disappointment Kagome grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the front door. Going through the door and entering through the kitchen she let go of his wrist.

"You really want me here that badly huh?"

"Yeah right if you don't spend at least an hour at my home than we'll get in trouble for not getting a signature."

"How are we going to get the signature with your parents gone?" She looked at him and realized that her parents must have gone earlier than she thought.

"Well I'm guessing my cousin's around here somewhere." Kagome stared out of the kitchen window as she thought about things. Kira on the other hand took this peace and quiet to wrap his arms around his soon to be girlfriend's neck.

"I swear, every time we're alone you pull something stupid like this." She remained looking out the window as she tried to ignore him.

"This is the only time I can get my hands on-"

"Didn't I kick you out?" Kyotaka said in anger as he pulled the leaching perv off of his cousin. Kyotaka made sure he didn't move as he tightened his grip on the back collar of his shirt.

"My girl let me in."

"Your girl?" His eyes shot up at Kagome who just rolled her eyes. With a sigh she yanked Kira's wrist out of her cousin's grasp.

"Didn't my dad tell you anything Kyotaka?" The room grew silent as Kyotaka stared at her. She was still holding the guys hand and it looked like they were really a couple. When Kagome finally realized what he was staring at she immediately let go of Kira's hand.

"We're not a couple Kyotaka. This is a project for school and the rubrics right on the fridge if you want to look at it. So while you're down here freaking out we'll be in the living room doing our poster board." Marching in the living room Kira followed seconds later.

The poster was set behind the couch and she laid it on the floor. "Did you bring the pictures?"

"Yeah I did." He threw the pictures on the floor as he sat beside her. "So where's yours."

Kagome grew silent and Kira didn't help but notice that remorse spread throughout her face. She didn't have pictures of herself. She always excluded herself when Bankotsu and the others took pictures for Christmas, New years and other holidays. Pictures of her real parents were torn up. When her parents died she hated to always remind herself about them so she decided to not take it with her.

"It's okay you don't need to put pictures, I can draw so I'll draw a picture of you and your parents and other stuff and pixel it on the computer. Might take a while to finish but I can get it done." He gave her an assuring smile and she smiled back holding the pictures in her hand.

Flipping through the pictures she paused. Kira looked at her as she stared at the picture contently.

"No way." She said as she dropped the pictures. "You know Sango right? I didn't notice it before but she's in mostly all of these pictures. Are you related to her?"

"Yeah she's my older sister." He scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly.

"You must have seen pictures of me in your home right. That's why you pointed me out in school." He looked at her with confusion.

"Well you only had one and-"

"So you know about my life than? Well about my dark past." His shoulders tensed up and he looked at her. This time he didn't have a smile on his face and that made Kagome worry.

"Yeah, I do. My sister told me about you when I looked at your picture in her files of those murder cases. So I kind of ventured through your life a little. I'm sorry about that." He stared at the floor before a hand on his shoulder jerked his head up.

"Hey I hate when people give me that look. Where's your old self huh? Now that I found out you knew about me are you going to just stare at me with that sad look on your face." Kagome informed as she smiled sweetly. Kira smirked and lunged in for a kiss; with success he placed her hand behind her neck to hold her in place.

_Why this bastard. _She clenched her fist ready to punch but a textbook flew from the kitchen and struck Kira's head. Kira lay motionless on the floor. Kyotaka stepped out of the kitchen with another book in hand, she laughed.

"Is he dead?" Kyotaka said hoping that he was.

"He'll be fine."

"What was that? Why'd you make him kiss you?" He leaned against the kitchen doorframe with a textbook firmly in his hand. Kira stayed on the ground waiting for him to leave, knowing if he got up he would just get hit again.

Kagome shook her head. "He's just like that but don't worry it won't happen again." She stroke Kira's hair as she continued to laugh.

"If he does do that shit again I'll kill him." Kyotaka walked up stairs, as he remained looking down at the guy on the ground. As his footsteps fainted Kira's ears perked up, making sure he was gone. He smoothly got up and rubbed his head.

"I told you that my cousin was worst. He'll actually kill you if you mess with me." Kagome took the pictures in her hand once again and placed them on the black board. She laid the pictures on the poster, trying to imagine how the poster would look like before she glued it.

"So about the pictures. You can draw it for me. I mean I draw to and I have a sketchbook but I don't know how to pixel or what you call it. Well I don't have a computer so-" She paused and started to head up stairs. "Just wait I'll go get it."

Kira smiled and waited for 3minutes and she finally rushed down stairs with a book tucked under her arm. "Here it is."

Kira just arched an eyebrow at how excited she was. He didn't understand why she was so happy and it just made him blush. She flipped through her sketchbook and stopped. With a smile she showed her the sketch of a child with her parents hugging her.

"You drew this." He said amazed.

"Yeah. The original pictures I had was kind of torn and I had to sketch it to preserve that one memory so do you mind if you fixed it for me. I mean if you can put it like a real picture." She carefully ripped out the picture and handed it to him.

"Yeah I would love to." He took the picture and placed it beside him. "So you have anymore." She shook her head in disappointment.

"That's okay I'll draw for you." Kira grinned. "Although I would like a boost."

"Boost?"

"To make me finish faster I would like a kiss." He wrapped his hands around her neck and she just sighed. For some reason she wanted to kiss him but than on the other hand the only one she wanted to place her lips on was-

"So what do we have here?" Her mind snapped back into reality and looked up at Kagura who perched her head up from the couch. She leaned her arms on the backrest and looked at the two sitting on the ground.

"Kagura!" She bolted up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Kagura. They squealed from the top of their lungs and they continued to hug each other. Kagura soon parted from her cousin and cornered her eyes toward the boy on the floor.

"So whose the hottie?" She whispered, pulling her cousin close to make sure he didn't hear their conversation.

"He's so not hot." She whispered back.

"Than you must be blind, he's hotter than that guy with the motorcycle. Sesshomaru was it?"

"What ever. Go ask him on a date than if you think he's so hot." Kira stared at them as he heard murmurs coming out of there mouths.

"Come on he's like what, 16 and I'm 20, I would but he's way to young but that's not stopping you. You should so date him. Have you kissed him yet?" Kagome grew silent for a while but soon smiled.

"Of course not." Kagura didn't fail to notice the knot in her throat and the slight redness in her cheeks. Kagura pulled away from her cousin and squealed, covering her two hands on her mouth.

"Oh my gosh you two kissed!" Kira literally jumped from the sudden shriek.

Kagome slapped Kagura's shoulder and blushed. "Shut up." Kagura laughed and head toward the stairs.

"You guys make a great couple. So cute. Hey Kyotaka I told you that when we came back she would have a cute boyfriend! You so owe me 50 bucks!" Kagura yelled as she head toward Kyotaka's room.

Kagome sat back down. She looked at Kira who had a smirk on and she just looked at the poster.

"So we're a couple?" He said with pride.

"No we are not so just shut it and lets get back to work." She said annoyed.

Kira let out a laugh and soon looked up at her. Kagome glared at him and tilted her head with confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing you're just so beautiful."

"Stop calling me that or I'll kick your ass, got it?" She went back to work and ignored him. "You can be so annoying." She whispered.

"I know I am." He offered her a smile and she just shook her head.

"So we're heading to my house this time." Kira said with joy as they walked through the crowded hallway.

"Yeah I know. Your parents better be home or I'm heading right out of that house." She crossed her arms and Ren nudged her with a smile.

"So when are you and Sesshomaru going on that date." Kira winced as anger brewed up inside him. He clutched his hands into a fist but still remained calm.

"It's this Saturday and how do you know about it?"

"I don't know, maybe because Sesshomaru told me." She said sarcastically as they stopped by her locker to put away her textbook. The halls became less suffocating as students left to go home. Putting her books in and closing her locker they headed outside.

Ren looked at the jealous Kira and smiled. "So are you upset Kira, you seem kinda mad." She said as she smirked. Ren liked playing games with guys and getting them upset. She loved all this drama.

"No I'm not upset at all. My girl's not going to cheat on me. She's mine and mines alone." He said smoothly as they walked outside.

"Hey whose the little girl." Ren said as she stared at the 5-year-old girl run toward them.

"Mommy." Kagome dropped to her knees as the girl jumped in to her arms.

"Mayu? What are you doing here? Where's your brother?" Kagome lifted the girl up and waited for her to reply.

"Big brother is with those girls over there." She spat out in anger as she pointed to her brother. Her classmates surrounded him and they looked star struck. Satoru looked cute but why would girls be all over him like that. It makes them look so desperate.

Satoru finally got out of the circle of girls and head toward them. Mayu looked at her brother with a gleaming smile on her face. "Brother, your right mommy does goes to this school."

"Mommy?" Ren and Kira said in unison.

"Yeah this is my mommy." She hugged Kagome tightly and her friends just stared at the two confused.

"Hey Kagome." Satoru said as he approached them.

"Satoru?" She questioned, Mayu departed her arms and looked at Kagome and her brother.

"Are you coming home with us Mommy?" Kagome shook her head and put Mayu down on her feet. She looked down at the girl who looked up at her with tears building in her eyes.

"Mommy." Mayu managed to say as a tear slipped down her cheek. Kagome rapidly picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"Mayu I'm not your-" Mayu flung her arms around Kagome's neck.

"Kagome what's going on?" Ren asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry, my little sister insisted on seeing you." Satoru said as he looked at her.

"But why does she call me her mother. I'm not her mother." She stood there with the child in her hand.

"I'm not quite sure." Satoru admitted.

Kagome looked at her friends beside her. "Ren, Kira, I'll see you two later, I'll meet you at your house Kira in about an hour or two alright." As they departed, Kagome walked home with Satoru and Mayu in her arms asleep.

"How do you know me? I never remembered saying my name when I returned your sister to you." Kagome cornered her eyes toward the man. He was strange and if he never had a sister she would have been worried. Well more worried than she is right now.

"I don't really want to get into that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my sister loves you and she thinks you're her mother."

"I figured that much out." She said as the girl shifted in her arms.

"Well can you please just make her happy. My real mother died when she was giving birth to her and when she turned 2 our father died. She was alone for a long time and when she saw you she immediately thought of you as her mother. She never stopped talking about you and I was wondering if you could see her once or twice a week." Kagome took all this in and just couldn't believe it. The girl in her arms was just like her but she wasn't even old enough to remember her parents.

"I don't know I just-"

"Please" Kagome stopped at the front of her home and looked at him. "Just please think about it." Satoru grabbed her sister from Kagome and gave her a card. "Contact me if you change your mind.

Knocking the door continuously Kagome waited patiently for someone to answer. Kira opened the door with a smile and let her in. Kira led her to the living room that was lavished with paintings. She took a seat on the couch as Kira went and got his laptop.

"So you're my brother's new girlfriend? I didn't know you would be interested in my brother Kagome. " She turned to see Sango walking in the room.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Well from what he tells our parents. You are." Sango took a seat next to Kagome and put an arm around her. "Although he likes you. I must warn you not to be so forward with him. It's kinda the opposite that the girl would be asking for the sex and not the guy."

Kagome dropped her jaw and curled her hand into a fist. "I don't know what the hell he's been telling you but I'm not his girlfriend, I haven't even kissed him and I'm not a forward type of girl." Sango smiled and put a hand on her head.

"Okay whatever you say." Sango got up and exited the room, soon after Kira came with his computer in hand. She glared at him and waited for him to put the computer down. When he did, Kagome gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her eyesight.

"What did I do?" He said as she sat there in anger.

"What the hell have you been telling your family?" It took her so much to prevent herself from hitting him in the face that her hand trembled.

"So you talked with my sister." He said with a smile on his face. Kagome gripped his shirt tighter in anger and let out a sigh. She let him go and leaned back on the chair.

"I'm sorry about that but I know what will make you happy." Kira opened his laptop and started to open up some files. She stared at the screen as he continued to open up folders.

"The only thing that'll make me happy is seeing you dead." Kagome said coldly.

"That's kinda harsh but anyways. Look." He turned the computer toward her and she just stared at it wide eyed. She couldn't believe it; the sketch that she gave him was displayed on the screen. It was a clean picture and it looked like a camera took it. The colors and the light were perfect and she couldn't help but cry. It was overwhelming that for the first time her mother and fathers image and memory stuck to her. Their smiles just brang back so many memories that it flooded through her mind.

"Kagome what's wrong." Kira put his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I must look so stupid. I mean I'm crying over a picture. I don't know but all those memories. I've always been looking at this picture but it didn't, it wasn't the same. I'm sorry." Kagome wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Are you alright though?" Kira looked at her with such concern it reminded her of Bankotsu and Sesshomaru. All the times they would always worry about her and try to figure out what was wrong with her.

She smiled. "Yeah I'm alright I'm just-" Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Kira." She pulled away and stared at him. There faces were millimeters away, with their noses nearly touching. She wanted to kiss him and that's what she did.

Kagome tilted her head and kissed his lips. As for Kira he didn't mind at all. He just returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome squirmed a bit as she felt him lick her tonsils.

Kagome pulled away and averted her eyes to Sango who cleared her throat. "Oh I'm sorry did I disturb something. I just had to get something out of my throat and I see you had something in your throat as well." Sango smirked at the two and Kagome just blushed.

"Sango what do you want." Kira asked monotonously.

"Oh nothing. I wanted to check on things and now I see that every things okay I'll be leaving." Sango went back upstairs.

"We should be finishing the poster." Kagome reached for a pen on the table in front of her but Kira held her hand.

"We don't need to. We can continue it tomorrow." Kira went in for another kiss but she pushed him away before he could do so.

"Kira I wasn't thinking and lets just forget about it." Kagome picked up the notebook beside her and opened it. Kira sat on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're really killing me Kagome." Kira smiled up at her and looked at the screen of his computer. He spent all night to finish the picture and from the lack of sleep and exhaustion he knew it was worth it.

Kagome sank into the couch and let out a sigh. No one was home and she just sat in the empty room. She soon shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone and the card. She was thinking about Mayu and she did resembled Kagome in every way. Loneliness, despair, and plain solitude were what she defined herself and Mayu. Looking at the card she dialed and raised it up to her ear.

"Hello." An unfamiliar voice answered.

"Can I speak to Satoru?"

"May I ask whose speaking?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Please wait a minute." The man said as she heard a click. She looked at her fingernails almost waiting for 5 minutes.

"Kagome are you there?" Satoru inquired.

"Yes I am, about your sister. I wouldn't mind visiting your little sister once or twice a week."

"That's great. Mayu's been wanting to be with you ever since we last saw you." Satoru said with a soothing voice." I'll give you the address do you have a pen with you."

"Yeah I'm ready."

Sitting in class Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk. For the first time she was eager to see Kira enter the classroom. There were only 2 more minutes till the tardy bell rang and she wondered where he was. She saw him during P.E. and he always came to class early. _Where is he? _She thought as she tapped her pencil excessively fast.

"Hey Kagome." Kira said as he took a seat next to her.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Oh you were worried about me. I'm flattered."

"Don't be a smart ass. Now I can't stay at your house today I have to go somewhere and I was wondering if your parents would sign the form even though I'm not there."

"Yeah no problem. It'll take some convincing but if they don't sign it my sister will." Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are you going?" He asked as the teacher entered the classroom.

"None of your business." She said as she laid her head on her hand.

"Why don't you ever tell me any thing?" Kagome did accept Kira as a friend but she didn't want him or anyone else in her business. It was always like that from the beginning and at least that part of her attitude stayed the same as always.

Kagome looked upon the house and let out a gasp. The house was huge and the driveway was filled with many cars. She had to get through a huge iron gate before she had to get to the house. Kagome walked under to the wooden door and knocked. The sound was muffled from the outside and she could tell no one would hear the knock from the inside.

She looked around for some kind of doorbell but saw nothing. Kagome streaked her ringers through her hair with distress. She couldn't find anything and she just got frustrated. As soon as she was about to leave the door click open revealing Mayu on the other side.

"Mommy!" She yelled, she dove toward Kagome and hugged her legs. She picked Mayu up and entered the house. She entered wide-eyed as she saw the home. It was big on the outside but huge on the inside. She walked through a white tiled floor and the whole entrance was as big as her kitchen. At the end of the walkway were a flight of stairs leading to the 2nd floor.

"Mommy just go straight and that's the kitchen." She did what she said and entered the kitchen, which was magnificent. A huge stretched table lied in the middle of the area with stoves, refrigerators, and cabinets leaning against the walls.

"I'm glade you came Kagome." Satoru leaned against the kitchen doorframe and smiled.

"I'm glade I came as well." Kagome took a seat on the chair tucked under the table. Mayu sat on her lap and smiled up at her.

"Mommy are you coming tomorrow to."

"I'm not sure." Kagome said honestly. Mayu jumped off of her lap and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Mommy, come to my room. I'll show you my room." She tugged her hand and Kagome followed. They walked pass Satoru and went up stairs and walked down the corridor.

At the end of the corridor she opened two large double doors and revealed her pink room. There were ponies painted on the wall and in the corner of the room laid her king size bed sheeted with pink blankets and covered with dolls.

Mayu ran to her bed and started to jump up and down on it. Kagome took a seat on the edge of her bed and watched her with a smile.

"Mayu." She said trying to get her attention.

"What is it mommy."

"Where did you get that picture of me?" Kagome wanted to know for a while how Satoru know where her school was and how he knew what her name was. She definitely wanted to know how she got the picture.

"Big brother gave it to me. I had it ever since I was 3 and big brother said that you are my mommy and I'm glade you're my mommy." She continued jumping and Kagome just thought. _What the hell, he said her mother died and now she told her I'm her mother. What the hell is going on?

* * *

_

**Okay the whole mommy thing is confusing for now but it will be understood in sooner chapters to come but i had to keep you all guessing. **


	4. wierd confession

Sorry for taking so long to get this fic in. I promise to update sooner. Please forgive me and enjoy.

Kagome rode home with Satoru and while in the car she looked out the window. She wanted to ask him about the conversation she had with Mayu but nervousness build in and crept in her throat. She couldn't just go out and ask the man a question that she didn't know was actually true.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it you can ask me anything?"

"Well your sister had a picture of me. She said she got the picture from you and that you told her I was her mother. How did you get that picture of me? Why did you tell her that I was her mother?" Kagome glanced at him as a grin crossed his face.

"I got it from your cousin." Her eyes shot up as her shoulder tensed.

"What do you mean?" The car came to a halt as it pulled up against the curb. He just smiled and looked at the house.

"Well I'll see you soon. My sister will be thrilled to see again."

"Wait what did you mean by-"

"Kagome!" Ren and Kira were coming along the sidewalk. They walked toward the car as she opened the door and got out of the car. She looked at him as he nodded and drove off. She couldn't understand, her cousin was dead there was no way he could have survived. Shaking the thought out of her head she looked at her friends.

"What are you doing here Kira? I thought I said I couldn't see you today. You never needed to come to my house."

"Hey that was that guy from school. What were you doing in his car?" He questioned.

"Nothing he was just dropping me off." Kagome walked into the house as they followed moments later. Ren soon grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her to the living.

"Who was that guy?" Ren said worried.

"Don't worry he's just a guy I know." She assured as she sat on the couch.

"So tomorrow's Friday. Do you have much done with your project?"

"Not really. We still have the report and the poster. We started on the poster a little bit."

"You're never procrastinated on anything before Kagome. What's up?"

"I just got a little side track with things that's all." Simultaneously Kira wrapped his arms around her neck. She looked up at a smiling Kira.

"She was to busy with me." Kira said as cocky as ever.

"Shut up Kira."

"You always say that to me. You know you love me." Kira stared at the angered girl in his arm. He glanced at the staring Ren who sat beside Kagome and smirked as a plan popped into his head.

"I'm always telling you to shut up because-" He held her chin firmly in place and landed a chaste kiss. A punch in the face departed their lips and Kira fell back on his butt.

"Dang that hurt." Kira blurted out but he knew the pain he was feeling was worth it.

"You damn idiot." Kagome crossed her arms and stared at the TV screen. She could feel Ren staring at her but she didn't want to look at her. She definitely knew what expression was plastered on her face and she didn't really want to look at it.

"Kagome." Ren tapped her shoulder and she soon looked at her smirking friend. "You didn't seem to made, do I see a change of heart. Sesshomaru would have a fit if he heard this." Kira smirked as he got up. He knew Ren was a blabbermouth and she was the gossip of the school. He definitely wasn't scared of Sesshomaru and he wanted to know that he wasn't the only one after Kagome's heart.

"Ren you wouldn't dare?" Kagome said as she stared at her with a hellish glare.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Ren stealthily put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers. This was the juiciest thing she ever saw and if she told Sesshomaru, he would definitely give Kira a black eye. As cute as Kira was he just had to be taught a lesson. He was really annoying and talked way too much, he also clung to Kagome too much and Ren personally wanted Kagome to end up with Sesshomaru.

"Jezz I swear if you do that to me again Kira I'm going to-"

"You're going to kill me." Kira finished as he sat beside her. "Well you always say that but I know deep, deep inside that you care about me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What ever just keep your lips away from mines."

"Alright what ever you say milady." He picked up her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers.

"I said keep your lips away." She back hand the deaf idiot and sighed. "You will never learn."

"Kagome hold on." Sesshomaru took her wrist and pulled her outside of the hallways. Under a tree he let her go and sighed.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"I haven't seen you for a while. What's been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing really. I'm just trying to get things done like the project." Kagome looked up at him as he averted his eyes away from her.

"Can you tell me something?" He said, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Um sure."

"Can't you take a break from this project and lets start our date right after school." She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with him but she couldn't just abandon Kira with all the work they had to catch up with.

"I can't Sesshomaru. We haven't even started our project yet. We still have to get the poster done and the report so I have to-"

"Than what have you been doing all this week! You've been with him for 4 days now and you still haven't gotten things done or at least started." Sesshomaru sleeked back his hair in frustration. The thought of his girl being with another guy was stressing him out. He didn't know exactly what has been going on with the two of them but he knew it wasn't something negative. Kira has been spending too much time with Kagome and the worst thing is she's smiling and laughing with the guy rather than trying to ignore him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but things have come up and-"

"Just tell me at least this. Did you kiss him?"

"Sesshomaru Why are you asking me this now? I have to go to the library before class begins, I need to get-"

"Yes or No? Did you kiss that bastard?" His teeth gritted as he tried to remain calm but the more she didn't speak the more he worried.

"Of course not." An impassive look was plastered on her face but it was hard enough to lie to him and keep that expression on.

"Fine." He turned and walked off toward the entrance of the building with his fist trembling with anger.

"Wait!" Kagome didn't fail to see how upset he was. Grabbing his wrist, she looked up at him. "Your mad." She simple said as her eyes was filled with remorse.

"I'm not mad." He placed his free hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. " Just don't let that scum kiss you." With that being said she let him go as he walked off into the sea of students.

Heaving out a sigh of relief she leaned her back against the wall and sank to the floor. It seemed like life was getting to complicating and confusing but she had people who cared about her. She didn't like the drama that was brewing up but she still had someone to watch over her and friends who was there for her.

She let out another sigh as she shoved her hands through her hair. "I'm so tired of this."

"Than why didn't you stay home?" She looked up at a smiling Kira who lent out a hand. She shook her head with a smile and took his hand and got up.

"Why, would you want me to stay home?"

"Not really. I would miss you to much." Kira was a nice guy. He was positive about everything, when you come right down to it he was a guy that any girl would be lucky to have.

"Well I'll have to go." She swiped her hand out of his and turned away.

"Where are you going? Can I follow?"

"I don't think you want to come. I'm just heading toward the library."

"No, I would be happy to accompany you." Kira walked beside her as they made there way through the corridor. She didn't exactly want him to escort her to the library but Sesshomaru didn't seem to want to go with her.

"Do you like me?" Kagome asked as they entered the library and walked through the pillars of books.

" Not really." Kagome soon jerked her head back a bit in disbelief. He's been kissing her from the beginning and now he comes out and says he doesn't love her. It didn't really affect her though. It was at least one problem out of the way.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't like you I love you." She sighed and almost tripped on her own foot but quickly recovered. Shaking her head she looked at the cocky brunette.

"Than what is it about me that you love so much?"

"Your face, your beauty, the way you kiss me." She grabbed a random book from the shelf beside her and hit his face.

"Shut it. So your saying you love my outer beauty, which I don't see is so great about it. I mean there is so much girls who are so much more beautiful than me." Kagome cocked an eyebrow, she stopped in place as Kira's arm extended in front of her and rested on the bookshelf beside her.

"It's not just that." He cornered her with his other hand placed beside her. Pushed back on to the shelf behind her she kept her composure and glared at him with her arms cross.

"Than what is it?" She said impatiently.

"Everything about you makes me want you more and more each day." He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by her hand pushing his face back.

"Thanks for answering my question lover boy so let me get the books I need so I can leave." Kira smirked at the girl between his arms and sighed.

"Your always pushing me away but some how something tells me that you care about me as much as I care about you." Kagome pressed her back up against the shelf the more he moved closer.

"Can you just let me get on with what I was doing?"

"Why did you ask me that question?"

"Well I was just wondering what guys see in a girl that's all so now that I answered you. You should let me go before you get hurt." She smirked but her eyes were flamed with such intenseness that he knew another punch was going to connect with his face.

"Just before you punch me I want to let you know something."

She sighed heavily and looked at him. "Like what?"

"I wanted you to know that I love you." He smiled as her eyes rolled.

"Jezz that is so corny Kira. Well now that you said it I have-" Kagome's eyes widen as he lunged for her lips, he successfully landed a kiss. Kira slid his hand up her thigh as he did he gained access to her mouth.

"You bastard." She blurted out as he pulled away. "Why I ought of kick your-" Kagome turn toward the girls looking at them and whispering to each other. They soon scurried away from the couple as they laughed and continued to whisper.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Kira said as a chaste look grew on his face.

"You idiot, those girls." She said in anger as she pushed him away from him.

"What about?"

"Stop acting stupid. They're in our P.E. class and they are the gossip princesses other than Ren being the queen of gossip city they are the worse." They made sure the gossip spread like wild fire and that made her worry.

She soon let out a squeal of annoyance and went to the History section of the library and quickly took two books and went to the front desk.

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome looked at Kira beside her and sighed. She didn't know he was still following her.

"Of course I am. I'm hell as-" She looked at the sad expression on his face. It was like the world turned upside down when she was with Kira. When she's with Sesshomaru she worried more about what he thought of her but with Kira he worried about her feelings.

She let out a sigh and took the book from the girl behind the counter. "Don't worry okay just stop kissing me and every things going to go smoothly." It was like taking care of a child, he would do something bad and the babysitter would get so angry but after seeing the cute innocent pout of his lower lip the sitter would just push the anger away and comfort the child.

"So are you coming to my house after school?" Kira inquired.

"No I can't. I have things that I have to do. Do you think you can get the signature?" She scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah sure but you owe me."

"Owe you?"

"Yeah, don't know exactly what but I'll think about." She smiled and departed as the bell rang for classes.

"Mommy do you know what my favorite color is?" Mayu laid on her stomach as she colored a Unicorn pink. Kagome looked around her room and smiled.

"Would it be pink?" Mayu's eyes glistened as her grin widened.

"Yeah it is mommy. You're the best!" She got up and hugged Kagome's neck. "You're great!" A knock on the door averted her attention to Satoru who leaned against the doorframe.

"It seems you girls are getting along well." She looked at his sister with a smile. "Mayu your piano teacher is down stairs waiting for you."

"I want to stay here with Mommy." She whined as she pulled away from Kagome and marched to the door. "I hate piano." She mumbled as she pushed pass her brother.

"She plays?" Kagome got up and walked to the bed and grabbed her bag.

"Yeah she insisted for me to get a teacher for her. Now that I did I can't just let her quit like that." Satoru walked in the room and shut the door. Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked toward the closed door.

"I better be leaving. I have to get things-" His grip around her wrist made her tense up. She looked into his eyes and it made her shudder. The smirk on his face made an image of Hiten flashed in her mind.

"I wanted to talk to you." Satoru sat her on the bed behind her.

"What is it?" She tried not to stutter but keeping her composure was hard when the person she was talking to reminded her of a murderer.

"I wanted to ask you." He hesitated as he got on his knees and held her hand in his. "Will you marry me?"

Remember now that Satoru is like 20 something so marriage is so out there right? but bare with me. Lol.. well I'll have to go on and write the next chapter. Thanks for the nice reviews by the way ( )


	5. Marriage? yes or no

"M-Marriage. You must be joking?" Kagome kept her composure as Satoru held her hand firmly.

"I'm not. Mayu needs a woman such as you to take care of her and be there for her. You can be her mother."

"I can't be her mother. I'm 16 and I can't marry you either. I know your crazy, I hardly know you and you want to marry me." Kagome let out a slight laugh but the seriousness on his face just made the situation that she was in really uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want to marry you. I know you more than you know yourself. I can take care of you, provide you with everything and anything you may need just be there for Mayu and me." He brushed his hand on her cheek and the more he moved in for a kiss the more she shook in worry.

"I can't!" She hit his hand away and pushed passed him. She quickly grabbed her bag from the bed, she didn't want to be there anymore and she swung the door open and exited the room.

Rushing down stairs she heard the faint sound of the piano playing. The thought of Satoru's marriage proposal rung in her head and the music that flowed throughout the house just made things harder to think.

Heading toward the front door the music suddenly stopped. She shook her head trying to brush away the thought of marrying Satoru. She didn't know what to do because she had no one. The people that believed in her and never gave up on her was gone. Bankotsu would never come back and Ayame wasn't either. She was in the care of people that she thought blamed her for their son's murder. She didn't blame them though, the way she treated the people that brang her into their home, with disrespect and anger. It was her fault and nothing anyone said would push away the thought. She opened the front door but abruptly stopped as a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Momma don't leave! I'm almost done with my piano lessons and than we can play." Mayu's grin made Kagome's eyes widen. It was like seeing herself when she was little. When her mother and father would come home from a long day of work and she was right there waiting at the front door. She made sure her parents would always be welcomed home with a smile.

"Mayu I-"

"Momma are you leaving already?" The more Kagome looked at the girl the more she wanted to close the door shut and stay with her. She looked away and went out the door and closed it. Leaving Mayu's smile to fade as the door slammed shut.

The walk home was long but she rather walk than spend her time 5 minutes in the car with Satoru. She walked down the street as people pushed passed her. The busy streets of Tokyo can be cruel at times but she got through it. As men and woman hit her shoulders to squeeze through the crowd of people a man who rushed through the crowd and as he ran toward Kagome she stumbled backwards and was about the fall back until she hit her back on someone and caught her footing.

"I'm so sorry." She turned around and sighed with a smile. "Sesshomaru."

"Stupid bastard. I swear if I caught him I would have made him apologize to you." Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pushed through the crowd of people not caring what they thought of him.

"Where you going? Kira's house is that way." She blurted out.

"Kira? That's where you were going?" She winced as his grip around her wrist tightened.

"It's for the project. That's all." She couldn't believe what she had just said but it was to late to recover.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "The more you spend time with him the more I worry."

"There's nothing to worry about." They finally got to a calm street where the flow of traffic lessened.

"Than tell me you love me and tell me that I'm yours and your mines."

"Sesshomaru why are you acting this way. Ever since I started this project you've been acting weird. You're always on my case. You always seem upset when I tell you I'm meeting Kira. Like…. Like your jealous."

" Maybe I am. I've been hearing around school that you two are together. I even heard you were caught kissing him in the library. Are these rumors true or are they just lies." Kagome looked away. She didn't' want to lie again but if she told the truth the worst was yet to come out of that action.

"I didn't. Can you just walk me to Kira's house so I can start the project please." Sesshomaru tugged her to the direction of the house with a glare plastered on his face.

"I'll walk you there and better yet I'll stay with you there."

"Well I didn't expect you to come Kagome." Kira smiled at Kagome and soon glanced at the man who held her hand firmly. "Didn't expect you on my door step either Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru shoved Kira aside and lead Kagome in the house. Kira caught his footing and smiled as he closed the door. _Well the competition has arrived. _He followed the couple that soon will be broken up by a storm when Kira was finished with them.

Kagome soon lead Sesshomaru to the living and they soon sat down. " You don't need to stay. We're just fixing up the poster and just asking each other questions for the paper we have to write."

"I'm staying." Kira soon came in with a poster, glue and a box of markers. The smile on Kira's face as he looked at Kagome who smiled back made Sesshomaru clench his hand into a fist. She got up off the couch and pushed the table aside. She sat on the floor and grabbed the poster from Kira who soon sat down beside her.

"Lets start off with the poster." She picked up an orange marker but Kira soon took it away and grinned.

"How about the questions. Lets start with that." Kira insisted as he grabbed the paper that he set beside him. Kagome took the blank line paper and a pencil.

"Sure thing. It doesn't matter as long as we finish one part today." Kagome laid on her stomach and tapped the pencil on the paper, waiting for him to hand her the paper with the questions.

"I'll ask you the questions first."

"Alright." She handed him the pencil and paper and turned to lay on her back. Staring at the ceiling she waited. She could feel the tension in the room as she glanced at a glaring Sesshomaru who kept his eyes on the both of them.

"Your full name is?"

"Kagome Odagiri."

"Future goals?"

"Nurse I guess."

"Okay now for personal questions. How about your picture perfect life when you have a career set. Will you have a family or anything like that? What would your picture perfect life be?"

Kagome looked up at the ceiling as she thought about things. "I would like to have a family but my picture perfect life would be if I had my family with me. For my mother and father to see me grow up I guess but I don't think that's what the questions asking so I'm just going to say a healthy family."

"Alright, how about love. What does love mean to you." Kira put the paper down as he stared down at her.

"Love is something that I don't really know much about. I know it's something that you can say is warm but that's a load of crap. It's not something you feel inside but something that you show. To truly love someone you have to be able to have qualities in a relationship. Like you have to be able to trust the person you love and able to have some kind of truth in the relationship." She stopped and looked at him, motioning for the next question.

She was uncomfortable to what she just said but she got through it and said what she thought was right. She really had no clue what it really was but the things she said was true and she believed in it.

"The next question is." He stared at her as they exchanged glances and started again without looking at the paper. "The next question is who do you love?"

Kagome jerked up and stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean who do I love I don't think that's one of the questions."

"It's not. It's my question and I want to know who do you love, me or him." Kira smirked at Sesshomaru who bolted out of his seat with a clenched fist. "What's wrong Sesshomaru, why don't you relax and let her choose? If it's not me than fine but I want to know Kagome. Who do you love and want to be with?"

Kagome looked at the two who stood beside her and sighed. "Stop it Kira. Lets just finish the project with out this nonsense okay."

"Fine I'm sorry. Lets finish and I won't-"

"Answer him Kagome. Who do you love?" Sesshomaru didn't want the question to just be pushed aside. He just wanted her to say she loved him and let the cocky Kira's smile to fade away but she didn't say anything but sat there.

"Just say you love me and get it over with Kagome."

"Sesshomaru can you please stop it."

Kira smiled. He knew that he left some of himself in her heart whether she wanted to believe it or not he knew she had her in his grasp. "Why don't you stop pressuring her and be quiet so we can finish." Kira said with a smirk

Sesshomaru glared at Kira than back at Kagome. "Don't tell me you love him?"

"Sesshomaru I don't. I just need to finish the project."

"Than why don't you tell Sesshomaru that you love him so much?" Kira rest his elbow on his leg and rested his chin on his knuckles, waiting for her to say the words that everyone was waiting for.

Kagome looked at the two of them and shook her head. "I don't want to-" A life saving ring tone rang in her pocket and she fumbled to take it out. She raised it up to her ear and answered.

"Hello."

"I'm here for you." A low voice said in a whisper.

"Hello? Whose this?" The voice wasn't familiar at all and she checked the caller ID but it was a restricted number.

"Don't worry about who I am I just wanted to say that your mines." She didn't answer him but his voice just made her hands tremble. "No one will take you away from me and I'll kill anyone who tries." The phone went dead and she just stared at the phone with fear.

* * *

Well, well how scary.lol.. well now that all this love fest is up and running the angst is pushing that away. Muuahahaha...lol.. kidding well i'll see you. 


	6. Sleep over

Oh my gosh thanks for the awesome reviews and for the Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing. I've been having some complaints. Well it wasn't really going to end up that way because well this was my first fanfic and all and I didn't know where to post it so I found this website that only did SessxKag and so that's how I ended it up with the pairing. Sorry if it bothers you but well if you love Inuyasha than I'll add him in here. Some how, I'll try because the anime is called Inuyasha so I'll make him appear. I'll try and make him appear lol… well than again thanks for the awesome reviews because I love each and everyone of them. .. oh my gosh it's like I won the award or something but anyways thanks for the reviews it's awesome and sorry for this jabbering and lets get on with the story shall we..

Declaimer: I don't own the charecters of Inuyasha. K now that's over with now here's the story.

* * *

"It's like something out of a damn romance novel but this is worse." Kagome hated to choose but luckily she made a clean sweep out of that place. She hated to just barge out of there and run the living hell down the street to get away from Sesshomaru who wanted to know who she loved. It was something out of a romance novel that she had once read in her English class. She couldn't think of the title but the story was similar although the girl in the story had it easy compared to what Kagome had to go through.

She had a 20 something year old guy proposing for marriage and 2 guys who wanted to be with her for all eternity. Any girl who loved romance novels or anything like that would love to be in her situation or so she thought. She always heard girls in her class squealing on how romantic it would be if a guy would just fall deeply in love with you that he would fight for you or even risk his life. Kagome did thought it was somewhat idiotic how a girl would wait upon a guy like that. What's wrong with protecting yourself and fighting for yourself, to be independent.

" Loneliness." She blurted out. She walked down the quiet neighborhood toward her house in complete exhaustion. All day she was running away from every problem that hit her but who could blame her. She couldn't remember a time that this much problems in one day just blown into her face and exploded into a complete disaster.

She didn't want to go home, she knew by the look on Sesshomaru's face when she left that he wanted answers from her and why not get it by waiting in front of her home. She turned a corner and headed to her most favorite spot in Japan. Well second favorite, it wasn't a place of happiness but remorse but that's all she had to remember.

She knelt down and couldn't believe she didn't have flowers with her. She smiled and bent her head down and closed her eyes. "I hope that everything is alright up there because it's crazy down here. I wish you were here to chase away my problems like you always tried to do. I want to talk to you about my problems but I guess it's to late. You were always right brother, I'm stubborn and also stupid."

She wiped away her tears but more just build up as her heart merely fell into shards. She hated this place but it was a place to remember. "I miss you so much. You can't believe how hard it is to go through life alone." Her tears soaked the grass under the palms of her hands. It was hard enough to sit up straight; she laid both of her hands on the ground as she wept.

"I don't have no one anymore." She repeated as her tears continued to streak her face.

"You still have me. I know I caused you a lot of trouble with your feelings and everything. I'm sorry but your not alone, you still have me if you want to talk or need a shoulder to cry on. Even though you hate me, I'm still there for you." Kira approached her and knelt down beside her. He laid white roses on her brother's grave and stared at the engraved name on the tombstone.

"I don't hate you." They both sat there in silence as she gathered her thoughts. Lightening was heard in the distance and it was starting to drizzle. She didn't care about a little ran all she wanted to do was stay there.

"Kagome it's starting to rain. Let me walk you home."

"I want to stay a little longer." Kira nodded. He placed a hand on hers. He wanted to comfort her as much as possible and as she gripped his hand he looked back at the tombstone and sat there.

"What you said earlier. About being there for me to talk to and to have a shoulder to cry on." She looked at the hand that she gripped tightly in hers and continued. "My brother use to say that to me all the time. Every time I would have a terrible day he would always ask me if I wanted to talk to him about it. Back than I really did need someone to talk to but I was too stubborn to take his offer. I always lifted my head up high and told him that I didn't need his help or anyone to be there for me."

Kira didn't say anything to this but listened. He didn't have any problems in his life such as what she was going through. The biggest problem he ever had was his annoying sister who bugged him a lot. He wasn't as appreciative as he should be but he wanted to understand her, to be there for her as much as possible.

As silence crept up once again the rain started to get heavier. "Come on Kagome. Let me walk you home."

Kagome got up and remained holding his hand. She tried so hard to hold in her tears but all it did was build more and more. The rain masked her tears and she looked up at the pouring sky.

"You can stay here for the night." Kagome handed Kira a towel.

"You sure your cousin's not going to blow a gasket?" Grabbing the towel he rubbed it violently on his head, trying to get his hair dry.

"From looking outside he won't mind. Kyotaka can be cruel but he is understandable and Kagura loves to make fun of me when you're here so she won't mind that at all. You'll be sleeping in the living room." He nodded and she headed upstairs. "Stay there I'll get you some dry clothes for you to change in."

She scratched the back of her head and looked down the corridor. Walking toward Kyotaka's room she looked at the closed door and took a breath as she swung the door open. She opened up to Kyotaka on the bed sleeping soundly as he held his extra pillow in both arms, like a little girl holding a teddy bear. She let out a laugh and sat beside him.

Gliding her fingers through his hair she tilted her head to the side and smiled. "How cute." She whispered as she nudged him. He let out a soft grunting noise and turned his body to the side so his back faced her.

"Fine." She said softly and went through his drawers. He got out a baggy shorts and a t-shirt and exited the room. Closing the door softly behind her Kagura strutted down the corridor with a smile on her face.

"What's the cutie doing down in the kitchen." She glanced down at the clothes in Kagome's hand. "What are those for?"

Kagome walked around her cousin and headed down stairs. "Didn't you see him? He's soaking wet and I'm going to give him some dry clothes."

"But those are Kyotaka's."

"I know that."

"Well when he wakes up and finds him wearing his clothes he's going to get pissed off. There was this time where I borrowed his shirt and he gave me this damn long yelling about keeping away from his stuff."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? So if I'm his sister wearing his clothes think about a complete stranger who I might add is a guy, wearing his clothes. He'll murder the man."

"Don't worry I'll handle everything." Kagome went into the kitchen and handed Kira the clothing. "Bathroom's on the left, second door to the right. Do you need me to show you?"

"I'll manage." Kira smiled and went upstairs.

"I'm exhausted." Kagura took a seat in the kitchen and let out a loud sigh. "I went to the mall all day and I didn't buy one single thing. I walked around everywhere but I didn't see on thing that I liked. So how was your day you orphan?"

Kagome cornered her eyes in annoyance. She hated being called an orphan although since they have been fighting an awful lot in the past she did got use to the name and Kagura did got use to calling her that.

"Exhausting as well. I'm going to watch some T.V. for a little while." Going in the living room she dove into the couch and laid her back on it. Stretching her feet she grabbed the remote off the floor and turned on the T.V.

She stared at the screen as it showed a documentary on Egypt. She felt her eyelids getting heavy as pyramid after pyramid was explained in detail who the pharaoh was who ruled at the time the pyramid was built. Kagome dropped the remote on the ground and stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion soon took over as she fell asleep.

Kira went down stairs and looked on the couch. He smirked as he stared at who fell asleep on the couch and shook his head. Getting to the bottom of the stairs Kagura gazed up at Kira and stood up.

"Well I'm heading off to bed. If Kyotaka wakes up you better hide but I doubt that he'll wake up. Well goodnight." Kagura head up stairs and as she got to the top she stopped. "Make sure you don't turn on the T.V. to loud. I don't want to be bothered." Kira nodded as she disappeared. He stood there until he heard her door shut and as he did he walked to the couch.

"I'm all alone with you Kagome." He sat on the floor beside her and just stared at her. Kira sat there and stroke her cheek. She let out a slight moan as she turned her head. Kira rested his elbow in the couch and laid his forehead on his knuckles.

For minutes he stared at her and did nothing but stared. He knew everything about her thanks to Sango and he was actually glade his family moved here. He came from Okinawa and there home was positioned right in front of a beach that had a magnificent view. He hated the thought of moving but now it just seemed like a blessing.

Kira was cut off by his thoughts as a ring came from the kitchen. Getting up and walking to the kitchen he picked up the phone that hung on the wall and raised it up to his ear.

"Hello. Higurashi residence." Kira said in a soothing voice.

"Can I speak to Kagome?" Kira leaned his back on the wall and almost laughed. He quickly caught himself before he could make that mistake.

"She's asleep."

"Can you wake her up?" Running his hand through his hair he smirked and leaned against the kitchen doorframe as he stared at Kagome who was still asleep.

"I really don't want to do that."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me I don't want to wake her?"

"Kyotaka. This is important can you just wake her up."

"Come on Sesshomaru how am I going to get my way with her if she's wide awake." Kira let out a laugh but made sure that it wasn't loud enough to wake her.

"What the fuck! Who the hell is this!"

"Come on you don't recognize my voice. It's Kagome's one and only Kira."

"How the hell did you get in her house? You fucking sneaked in or something?" Sesshomaru practically yelled.

"She let me stay over. We were supposed to have our little sleepover tomarrow but she just couldn't wait. So she let me stay over and guess what? No ones home." Kira was lying through his teeth and he can tell that Sesshomaru wanted to kill him and he would of to if he was right in front of the bastard.

"You touch her and I'll kill you."

"Some how I knew you were going to say that but I rather take that chance and have a one night stand and she'll be mines before you know it." He knew he was pushing it to far but he loved that as a calm and collected person that Sesshomaru was he wanted to soak up his anger and laugh it out.

"Why you little-"

"Bastard." He finished. "I know I am as long as I get Kagome than it's no problem. You can call me what ever you want but it doesn't matter."

"You'll be sorry if you even lay a hand on her." He threatened but Kira just ignored it and laughed.

"Don't you worry Sesshomaru I'll take good care of her." Kira hung the phone up before Sesshomaru could yell out another threat. Kira looked around the kitchen and opened the fridge. He brang out raw fish and vegetables and began to prepare a meal.

Kagome's stomach was churning for food. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, the aroma of food opened her eyes and she slowly got up. She tilted her head to the side to peer in the kitchen and as usually Kira looked at her with a smile.

"Hungry?" He inquired.

"Yeah. I'm starving actually." She grinned and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm glade." He grabbed a plate from the kitchen counter and set it in front of her. Kagome stared down at the food and quickly looked up at him.

"I didn't know you cooked."

"Well since my parents work in the afternoon and my sister comes home when they leave I'm kinda in charge for preparing her dinner before she gets home. It's kinda a pain when there's no food and she starts ranting about how hard she works and how she needs a home cook meal prepared before she gets home."

"Your sweet." Kagome picked up the fork beside her plate and poked the fish, she finally scooped a large amount of fish off of the plate and put it in her mouth.

"Well I try. You like it." Kagome left the fork in her mouth as she stared at his oh so familiar smile. She couldn't get it, every time he smiled it was like a smile was tugging on her lips at the same time. He always made her happy even though anger did show on her face but she did giggle after words. Except for the times he tried to attempt to kiss her- which most of the times he did successfully landed one- did pissed her off a bit but she would soon pushed her anger aside and smiled when he tried to apologize.

"It's really good. I love it."

"If only you can love me more than you love my cooking." He laughed but it soon dissipated as a frown stuck to her face. "Hey I was just kidding Kagome you know me. It was only a joke I'm sorry." She managed to smile and continued to eat.

"I was wondering what you were going to say about me in front of the class on this project. I mean you know about my life and it must be stressing you out."

"Not really."

"Well I have two last names, Higurashi and Odagiri. My past is a mess and I have no pictures of my family, everyone knows my life basically on how my brother and his girlfriend was murdered and they know I'm an orphan so it must be really hard for you to summarize something like that."

"Not really."

"Don't you think that it would be easier if I wrote your speech for you?"

"Not really."

"Kira." He smiled at her warning and exchange glances at each other as she finished her meal.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'm not going to say anything wrong I have it all figured out." A long pause of silence lasted for a couple of minutes. "You're worried I might say something wrong."

"Well not really." She put her fork down and rested her head on her hand. " I trust you Kira and I shouldn't be worried to much about it." She averted her eyes to the window as rain pounded on the glass. "I wonder what time it is?" She took out her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "Dang 11 missed calls. Well it's only midnight so she should be awake." Pressing send she waited as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ren what's up you called 11 times I was worried something happened."

"Yeah something happened." She raised her voice but took a breath to stay calm.

"Well what's up?"

"Is Kira with you in your house?"

"Yeah he is. How did you know that?" Kagome arched an eyebrow and kept an eye on the grinning brunette in front of her.

"Because Sesshomaru called me."

"He called you?"

"Yeah kind of surprised me to. Well he was so upset, he was yelling at me that Kira was at your house and he demanded me to call you so I could persuade you to kick him out."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't believe it. Well I'm not going to kick him out. It's in the middle of the night and it's pouring outside. That's just plain mean."

"I was wondering. Is he listening to you right now?" Kagome hesitated for a bit as she looked at Kira who still had a big grin on his face. It was like he did something malicious.

"No. Why?"

"Well Sesshomaru was complaining that you didn't say that you loved him or something like that. He wanted me to ask you if you loved him or Kira." Kagome curled her hand into a fist and slammed it on the table. The cup that laid on the table tipped over some water.

"Well is that so. You're not his personal messenger you know. What if I said I loved Kira huh? Jezz why does he have to announce it to the whole world just because he's mad and want some answers doesn't mean he can ask you and get answers from me." Kagome let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll call you back later." Kagome hung up the phone and slammed it on top the table.

Running her fringera through her hair she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. She glanced around the kitchen and caught sight of Kira who leaned back and smiled at her.

"What?" He remained smiling and Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you-" She gasp and covered her mouth. _Oh my gosh. I'm such a stupid idiot._ "Don't you get any ideas on what I said. Alright?"

Kira got up and stood beside her. He picked up her plate in front of her, he immediately went to the sink and began to wash the pots and utensils that he used. Kagome just cocked an eyebrow and stood up. She glared at him and pushed him aside.

"You cooked for me so I'll wash." She grabbed the knife from him and elbowed him aside. She hated when people babied her, it made her feel useless and that was the last thing she wanted to be treated. He shook his head and grabbed the knife from her.

"Watch out or else you'll cut yourself."

Kagome took the knife back from him and gave him a dark glare. "Stop it. You're such an idiot I said I'll- ouch." She dropped the sponge and the knife. "I told you I could wash it. I hate it when people think I can't do anything." She looked at the blood that traveled down her finger and onto her hand.

"Come on. Let me bandage that up." Kira sat her on the couch and knelt down in front of her.

"I have to get the first aid kit." Kagome attempted to stand up but Kira pushed her back down. "Kira."

"Don't worry I have bandages in my pocket." He took out a bandage from his pocket and smiled. She smiled back as he placed the blue bandaged on her index finger. He lifted her hand up to his lips and pressed it gentle upon them.

"You keep bandages in your pocket?"

"I keep some for you. Just in case you get hurt for any reason." She laughed. She knew she was clumsy but she never knew he looked out for her.

"You're sweet you know that." She continued to giggle as he smiled.

Kira didn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she wasn't trying to kill him. He placed his hand on her cheek, he couldn't help his self anymore. He wanted her to be with him but there were to many interruptions back than but now.

"See."

"See what?" She inquired.

"You're beautiful when you smile like that. I should make you laugh more often." Kira held her roughly by the shoulders and moved closer to her. He didn't want to kiss her but wanted her to choose, push him away or kiss him. He was dangerously close to her lips and he stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered and as he finished she couldn't help but move closer to him. It was like a magnate pulling her in that she couldn't refuse.

"Kira I-" There lips connected before she could finish. Something about this kiss was wrong but she needed someone to be with her. She didn't expect anything of anyone, just for that one special person to say, "I love you." All she wanted was someone to hold her, to protect her and as her tears fell down her cheeks she truly wanted to believe that Kira was that person. She wanted to believe it more than ever but her heart was too mixed up to choose.

Kira pulled away and held her in his arms. "Don't go back to him. I'll take care of you." She was speechless. She didn't know what to say and she just sat there with out saying a word.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kagome's eyes shot up by the sudden shriek and bolted out of bed. She exited her room and ran down stairs. Kyotaka immediately looked at Kagome with an anger expression on his face.

"Kyotaka I can explain." She began as she glanced at Kira who sat on the couch.

"Yeah why don't you explain to me why he's wearing my clothes and why the hell he's here?" Kira got up and they turned their attention to him as he walked past Kyotaka and headed up stairs. As always Kyotaka reacted and headed toward the bastard who marched passed him with out saying a word.

"Wait." She stepped in front of the enraged cousin of hers and pushed him into the kitchen. "He walked me home and it was pouring outside. He lives pretty far away so I let him stay for the night."

Kyotaka sat on the chair beside him and sighed. "What ever but he's not staying the night today, the sleepover was yesterday and there is no reason he should be staying here for 2 nights. Got it?"

Kagome nodded and was surprised at how calm he instantly became. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. She knew he was thick headed sometimes but as she said before he was understandable. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she grinned.

"You're so understandable you jerk." She joked as she released him and grinned. He shook his head and smiled back but it soon faded when Kira appeared in the kitchen wearing his clothes that was hanging in the bathroom.

"Shall we be going my lady?" Kagome arched an eyebrow as Kira let out his hand.

"What?"

"Go to my house and finish the project. I figured that everything's at my house and we should get started since it's Saturday. We're procrastinating as it is and we didn't even started."

"Fine just let me get dress and we'll leave." Kagome went upstairs and changed into a casual blue dress that clung to her hips. When she was done she went back down stairs as Kira waited for her. Heading out the front door and walking on the sidewalk the walk to his house was ominously quiet.

"So." Kira started as Kagome looked up at him. "Lets go." Kira took hold of her hand and lead her to another direction.

"Wait. What are you doing? We have to finish the project."

"Lets have some fun." Kagome followed Kira as he lead her through the streets of Tokyo and as minutes passed he stopped.

Kagome looked at the building in front of her in confusion. " Laser Tag-O-Mania." She heard of the place before in commercials and it was a popular place for children. "You want to play laser tag?"

He smiled and nodded.

"You're serious. You want to play laser tag?" She repeated in disbelief.

He nodded once again and tugged her inside the building. They went inside and stared at the big arena in front of her surrounded by a wall of glass. Inside were children with plastic guns, wearing some kind of chest protector and a helmet. They played in the area that imitated a planet such as mars or something.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome questioned as she watched a boy jumping off of a rock and shooting a girl under a rock bridge.

"You can play if you want." Kira stated.

"Children are playing in here I don't think I would want to."

Kira let out a laugh. "Don't worry were not going to play if you don't want to. I'm just here to see someone." Holding his hand Kagome followed him as he walked inside the area where parents sat down and ate.

"Who are you waiting for?"

" My sister."

"Sango? Why"

"She's going out with someone and my parents called me in the morning to find out who it was. My parents are really noisy so they wouldn't let me hang up the phone until I agreed to find out who this person was." Kira looked around as he finished.

"Why would she be in a place like this?"

"Because the guy she's with has a kid. He's a teacher so I'm guessing they would be here and there they are." Kira pointed at the couple sitting near the glass wall. They were staring at each other contently and held hands. Kira walked toward the couple as he held Kagome's hand in his and smiled.

"Hey sis." Sango took his eyes off of the man in front of her and looked up at her brother.

Kagome looked at Sango's date wide eyed. "Mr. Ibiki!" She said surprised.

"Hey you two." Miroku said with a smile.

"What are you doing here you brat?" Sango said in anger, glaring at her brother.

"Mom was wondering who you were dating."

"It's none of mom's business, I'm 22 jezz. I can take care myself."

"Than why are you still living with you parents if you can take care of yourself so well." Sango was about to strangle Kira until a little boy came up to the table.

"Are you done playing Kohaku?" Miroku inquired as the boy took off his helmet.

"No. I'm having fun and I met a few friends here. There still playing though, I just wanted something to drink." Kohaku looked at the two unfamiliar faces and smiled.

"Kohaku this is my little brother Kira and his girlfriend Kagome." Sango motioned toward them.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Kagome pointed out.

Sango smiled and looked at their hands that were entwined with each other. "Right." She said as she lengthened the word.

"Now I know who I must go so me and Kagome can continue our date." Kagome glared at Kira and elbowed his stomach.

"We'll see you later. We have to finish our project. It's nice meeting you Kohaku." Kagome smiled at the child who smiled back and pulled Kira out of the building.

"Stop announcing that were going out." She said as she led him to his home.

"Fine I won't." Kira smiled as she looked at him, knowing that it was a lie. Her phone rang in her pocket and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Ren. What's up?" Kagome waited for her to answer.

"You look beautiful today." Kagome stopped in place. She looked at her phone again and it had Ren's number but it wasn't her. A laugh was heard as she put the phone up against her ear. The mysteriously low voice of a man began again. "That blue dress looks stunning on you." She looked around but in a busy street like this she couldn't tell who it was that was watching her.

"Who is this?" She said in a whisper as her hand trembled. Kira looked at her as her hand shook in his, her eyes were widen in fear and he didn't know what Ren was saying to make her look like that.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The phone immediately grew silent and seconds later in went dead.

"It can't be." Kagome got out of Kira's grasp and ran toward Ren's house. "This can't be happening." Her memories swept into her mind as she ran, ignoring her body that was exhausted from already running 7 blocks.

_16-year old Ayame Otomo was found dead. Reports say she was shot 3 times with the final bullet to the head. There are no primary suspects to this gruesome killing-_…..

"_I needed to save myself. He was going to kill me and he offered me to trick you and your brother to meet here. It may have taken your lives to save mines but at least-" Kagome took a step back as Koga's body fell to the floor. Shooting him in the head made Hiten laugh as he stared at his dead body. _

"_I never blamed you for Ayame's death. You're my sister you've always been my sister and it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault." Coughing out blood he winced as pain jolted through his body. Bankotsu clenched her sister's hand tightly and smiled. " I love you Kagome." _

Kagome ran as her memories sent tears to well up in her eyes. _He died. I saw him myself. He died._ She turned a sharp corner and continued to run toward Ren's house not expecting what she was going to find. _Hiten can't be alive!

* * *

_**Is that bastard of a cousin still alive or is it just a little prank. Find out in the next chapter of "Love and Murder"… lol man that sounds like some dramatic thing… well thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. **


	7. Haunting tape

Pools of blood flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but think that Ren was the source of the blood. She wished she was wrong but the voices of terrifying screams just echoed in her ears. _One more block. _She turned another corner and her foot skid off balance, falling on her stomach her tears escaped her eyes. The hot tears that stung her eyes numbed her body. The thing she feared most was coming back right before her eyes and she couldn't help but think about all the negatives. "This can't be happening." Kagome pushed herself on to her feet and began to run once again.

She walked up to her door way, her heart pounding like crazy. It wasn't from exhaustion but fear, turning the doorknob she knew immediately that something was wrong. Her family always left the door locked no matter what and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. The pitched dark area flooded with light as she opened the door. It wasn't enough to see where she was going but she stepped into the room, praying to hear Ren to yell or some kind of sound to articulate that someone was here.

The whole house was pitched black and the thick drapes that covered the windows prevented any light to enter. She stumbled into the house and as it got darker and darker the more she went in, the more her mind raced. "Ren!" She yelled but no one answered, seconds passed but no one answered her and her tears continued to streak her face.

"Ren where are-" She heard footsteps shuffle across the floor and a shadow rush behind the couch in the living room. Her muscles tensed up and she stopped in place. Someone was there and she didn't know who it was or if her mind was playing tricks on her. Feeling the wall that she finally bumped into, she ran her hands up and down the wall trying to find the light switch. Moments later she got hold of the switch but hesitated to flip it on. Who ever was here was someone she never wanted to see.

She took a deep breath. "Ren answer me!" Flipping the switch light illuminated the room.

"Surprise!" Kagome stumbled back wards at the sudden shriek, tripping on her own feet, she fell to the ground as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Ren said with a balloon in hand. She knelt down in front of her as she looked at her best friend.

"Ren!" Kagome wrapped her arms around her neck. "I thought something happened to you I thought-" She wiped her eyes and looked at her surroundings. There were balloons everywhere and everyone including her parents were there.

"I told you it was a bad idea to do that you dumbass." Ren hollered as she gave Kagome a napkin to wipe her tears away.

"Oh honey are you alright? Did we scare you?" Her mother said as worried as ever.

"Mom what's going on and your phone Ren who was-"

"Sorry that was me." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and held up Ren's pink cell phone with his free hand. She looked at all her friends and family who gave her a reassure smile that everything was okay.

"Everyone's here. Why?" She said baffled at all the people she saw. Sesshomaru, even Sango, Kohaku and Miroku was there. She had no clue what was going on.

"Well if we threw you a party at home you would have locked yourself in your room like always." Her father said as Kagome got to her feet.

Kagome gripped her necklace and started to cry once again. "My birthday. I thought you all forgot about that useless holiday." Her heart sank into the pits of her stomach. It wasn't that she was upset form worrying so much but for the people she stood right in front of.

"Your birthday isn't useless." She turned around to face Kira who entered the house with a smile. "We care about you Kagome."

"Yeah, Kira set this whole thing up for you. Except for that stupid phone call ploy that Inuyasha stupidly thought up. You are such an idiot." Ren shot a glare at the silvered hair boy who gave her the same look.

"You did this for me?" Her tears couldn't stop spilling and she continuously tried to wipe them away.

"Well, not only me. I just thought about the party and invited everyone, although there was one person who invited himself." Kira smirked at Sesshomaru who glared at the bastard but he soon averted her eyes back to Kagome. "This parties for you. Happy Birthday Kago-"

She lunged toward him and hugged him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt his hands wrapped around her waist. Everyone around the room looked at the scene with a light heart. It was a sweet thing to see, two teenagers showing such affections toward each other brang a smile on everyone's face even Inuyasha. Although he didn't smile because of the two couples hugging but because of his arrogant brothers scowl. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't just march up to them and tear them apart. InuYasha was enjoying the expression on his face. He subsequently knew the anger on his brother's face was going to appear sooner or later.

"Is your daughter supposed to be doing such a thing?" Kisame whispered in his wife's ear.

"Oh look at them honey. It's like when we were young don't you think? It's even better if that man's her boyfriend." Izayoi whispered back.

Kagome pulled away from him and smiled. "If this is a party. Than lets celebrate!" She laughed and the mood lightened up with some music that Ren cranked up.

"Lets get this party-"

I love you, you love me, we are one big family 

"Barney?" Everyone cracked up laughing at the kid song and Ren quickly changed the CD.

"My bad."

The party still went on and she held the biggest smile throughout the party although she didn't want this. It was nice, the thought was great but all she wanted was to be alone. The smiles, the laughter, the happiness everyone held on their faces, it was all real while her smile was just a fake image. The more they smiled the more heart broken she became, something wasn't right. It wasn't that the party wasn't a success but it didn't make her happy. Like everyone always said, she was stubborn and maybe ungrateful of what she had but she didn't want this.

That phone call she received opened her eyes. It was a simple joke but it made her realize how bad she was. How 3 lives were given up because of her. As everyone was dancing, having a great time, she quietly exited the house and walked aimlessly through the streets.

It was a dark, lonely walk but it pleased her more than anything. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care where she was going but the important thing was that she was all alone. Hiding in the shadows as it should have been a long time ago. Just receiving that phone call was terrifying and she couldn't get it out of her head. If Hiten were alive he would have killed everyone she knew in a heartbeat. If he were alive.

Light beamed down on her as she stopped under a streetlight. Her feet lead her to the park where the terror all began. Remembering the beatings, the blood, the bruises, the many tears she shed till this day. Till this day nothing had change but just the increase of problems. Walking through the grass the slight breeze brushed through her hair.

"There you are." She turned to face Kira who took a gulp of fresh air. "You're always running off."

"I wanted to be alone."

"You didn't like the party?"

"I liked it." Staring darkly at the open area, memories filled her thoughts. Her knees couldn't buckle anymore and she fell to on her knees, unaware of the person who just stared at her. Down on all fours, she winced as she heard a click of a gun getting ready to fire. She jolted her head up and looked around her but saw no one but Kira. The images that she saw and heard was strong, it was like Hiten was actually there. The nightmares she had was terrifying but being wide awake made her senses and her nightmares more real than she wanted them to be.

"It's terrifying being here." Kira stood there, he clenched his fist as he stared at her. He didn't want to see her like this but some how the feeling wasn't enough to walk up to her and hug her. Kira just stared and listened. "My life revolved around a nightmare and now I'm afraid it's going to start again. No one understands me, the people who did understand me are gone. He's gone." She hated crying, it was all she did ever since her parents died and all she wanted to do was move forward. To get away from the past.

"I understand how you feel." She felt a hand on her shoulders but it didn't comfort her, the sentence that came out of his mouth was idiotic. How can a guy who has everything, know how a person feels who has nothing. Kagome couldn't believe he just said that, she curled her hand into a fist. She glared at him and crashed her fist into his face.Kira knew he had that coming. He didn't smile but held her in his arms. "There not my real family." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" She shoved him away and gave him a hateful glare.

"I'm adopted just like you."

"Adopted. Than what's your real name?" He hesitated and got up to his feet.

"Kira." Kagome looked at him, waiting for him to finish to give her his last name but he didn't. He stood there and looked down at her with a smile.

"Kira what?"

"Just plain Kira." Turning around he walked away from her. Something was wrong with him he didn't try to comfort her, or tried to talk to her. He just walked away. Shrugging the thought out of her head she got up and looked up at the moon that illuminated the area she was in.

Home was the last thing she wanted to go. The only thing she wanted to do was talk to someone. That person might not be there with her but she could always go to him. The walk was short and beside for the cars that passed by, the walk there was peaceful.

Walking through columns of tombstones she slowly walk to Bankotsu's gravesite. An object laid on top on the grave and as she got to it she picked it up. Getting on her knees she looked at the tape recorder in her hands.

"Someone must have left it." She thoroughly examined the tape recorder but there was no name or address on it. With a sigh she put the tape recorder beside her and tipped her head down. She prayed and remained there, gathering her thoughts.

_Glancing at her watch she hopelessly got up, heading back on the side walk she walked toward her home with the tape recorder in hand. It was midnight and the dark quiet streets made chills run up her spine. Maybe some music can calm my nerves down. _

Putting on the headphones she looked at the buttons she pressed the _play_ button and waited as the tape began. It was silent for a moment and she wondered if anything was on the tape.

"_I'm glade you found the tape Kagome." _Every muscle in her body went into shock. Her body didn't respond with her brain, it was to busy trying to sink everything in. This tape, the voice, she knew it to well.

_"I didn't think you would find it or none the less, listen to it. I'm going to give you a set of instructions, if you don't follow them precisely than you know what's going to happen. Everything I do, everything I say has a reason, whether you understand that reason or not it doesn't matter but betray me again and things will get difficult. It's a whole new game with a whole new set of rules. Follow the rules and the game will be more enjoyable for me. Keep the tape recorder with you at all times because you'll beneeding it."_

**Okay,Okay if you did read "The thought of death" than I know what you all might be thinking. You're saying to yourself. "Holy shit I knew Hiten was still alive." Well sorry but it's not him and I know you're saying "Than who the hell is he." And I can say that it's blank.. Like I'm going to tell you and ruin everything lol…. Well if you did read "The thought of death" Than I thank you so so much for that. You all are the best.. Bye Bye for now and I'm off with typing the next angsty chapter of "Love and Murder". See yas.**


	8. replaying everything

**Okay just to let all of you know so you don't get confused. All the italics are her memories from the past. If you read "The thought of Death" and if you have a good memory than you'll know that some of the lines comes from the story.lol but I don't have a good memory myself so I had to look back on it and copy/paste. So remember that all the _italic _sentences are her memories. Just to let you know.

* * *

**

Staring at the ceiling, Kagome laid comfortable in her room. When she had arrived home she walked in to her parent with luggages in their hands. She had a minor talk with her parents about how a girl shouldn't be walking alone late at night. They weren't yelling at her but they stayed calm and gave her a warning and with that they left her in Kyotaka and Kagura's care.

It was 3 O'clock in the morning and she still couldn't fall asleep. She had woken up early yester day and had an exhausting day but as restless as her body was she refused to let herself go to sleep.

_I'm going to give you a set of instructions, if you don't follow them precisely than you know what's going to happen._

She turned to lay on her side and gripped the sheets tightly in her hand. She thought she knew who it was on that tape but the voice was too different. It was the same voice that threatened her when she was at Kira's house but it wasn't Hiten's voice!

_"You even try to leave town I'll kill them. I'll kill Bonkotsu Higurashi and his parents Izayoi and Kisame Higurashi and if that's not convincing enough I'll kill Ayame Otomo, Hojo Ikeda, and Koga Meshitozawa. Oh and don't you forget about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Otonashi."_

Kagome felt light headed as tears escaped her eyes. The memories were too much, but she couldn't hold them back. They were rushing through her mind like a speeding truck but they were all so clear. As fast as it came she still had the memories fresh in her head. She heard their voices clearly, she could still feel the cold metal of a gun touch her skin. It was too real to take in all at once.

The blood on his hands, the expression on his face as her brother died in front of her eyes. The memories were still there, still active, still haunting her. She couldn't help but cry as Bankotsu's lips that covered in blood formed an assuring smile flashed in her mind.

_"I love you, Kagome"_

"I rather die. I was the one that wanted to die. Not him, Not him." She slowly sat up as she ignored the tears that streaked her face. She got up and walked out of her room. Walking through the corridor she dragged her arm up against the wall as it prevented her from falling. All her tears, all the sadness, it wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth saving, she was the one that wanted to die and she was going to make sure she did get what she ultimately wanted.

_"I'm always there for you Kagome. I'm your big brother. That's what I'm here for. I'm here for you."_

She opened the door to her brother's room and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked at the dimly lit room and began to search all the drawers in his room. She looked hopelessly for that one object that would relieve her from all this pain. As she searched, her mind went wild on memories that she didn't want to have.

_"Don't make a mistake that you'll regret."_

Hiten's warning rung into her ears and it just made more tears slide down his cheek as she glared angrily at the clothes she rummaged through. As she finally hit a hard metal object at the bottom of the drawer she pulled it out and held it firmly in her hands.

_"I don't care what they think of me because they're not my parents and you're not my brother!" Kagome winced a bit as her head started to hurt. "I don't have no one anymore! I don't have anything, no mother, no father, no family, nothing!"_

She regretted everything that she had said that day. She promised her self that she wouldn't ever have a repeat of that day ever again. She had promised Bankotsu that she would never do that again but she couldn't take it anymore. Nothing was going to change, She would just feel more pain if she didn't end it right now.

Flipping the pocketknife that she held in her hands she stared at it as if it was a treasure. This was the only escape, the only solution to end all her pain and to end all her tears.

"I was never worth it. They ended their lives for nothing. They should have left me alone to die." She glanced at the mirror that hung on the wall and smiled. Her reflection reflected a girl, a girl who wasn't worth being adopted from such a great family but was better off buried under the ground.

She raised the knife up to her neck and her eyes followed her arm as she stared at her reflection. "This has to end now."

_"You better promise me sis that you won't try to kill yourself. We worry about you. Just promise me you won't do that again."_

_"I promise Bankotsu don't you worry."_

Kagome watched her tears fall down her chin and her hands trembled. Pressing the knife slightly on her neck she dropped to her knees. There was no one in her life anymore. No one to comfort her, there was no one that would fight for her. "This is the only answer. I'm sorry brother but I can't make that promise. I just can't. I'm sorry. please don't hate me Bankotsu. I'm sorry."

She pressed the knife and she winced at the pain. All she had to do was glide her hand across her neck and it would be over. It would be all over. Her nightmares, the pain and the sadness that she had to endure all her life will now be over. She rather go to hell than feel all this sadness.

With her thoughts finally set on death she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry brother." Gripping the knife tightly, she sighed. She got ready to cut through until a hand gripped hers and pulled her arm and the knife away from her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyotaka yelled as he tightly clasped her wrist. She struggled to get free and she just only wish she had one second, one second for him to let her go. That was all she needed to end it all right now.

"Let me go! Just let me go please!" She shouted. Pulling her hand as hard as she could she still wasn't able to get free. She was pulling her hand and moving away from him but nothing worked. She struggled to get free and he could feel her slipping out of his grasp.

"Kagome calm down!" Grabbing hold of her hands he slammed her backwards, pinning her hands on the ground. His legs straddled her hips as he tired to keep her on the floor. He tried to get the knife out of her hand but as he inched his way toward the knife the more she would struggle.

"Get off of me! This is none of your goddamn business just let me go!" She screamed but he didn't compile. As she tried to twist and turn her way free the more his grip tightened.

"Kagome. Don't do this to yourself. You have to live. You have to-"

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **I don't deserve to live! I don't want to live and I have that choice not you!" Kagome bit down on Kyotaka's index finger that tightly helddown her arm with the knife in her hand.

He groan as he tried to hold to her wrist in place but the harder she bit down the harder it was to take hold of her wrist as she tried to pull it free. "Kagome! Stop it now! Drop the damn knife!" He said through his gritting teeth.

She bit down even harder ignoring him, completely focused on one thing. She just wanted to get out of his hold on her and end it all in one single slash. Kyotaka didn't know what to do at this point. She was biting to the bone and if she kept this up he had no choice but to let go. He was afraid of the thought of letting her hand go, but hewas determined to hold onuntil he had the knife in his hands.

"I'm going to stop you no matter what Kagome! Just let the thought of death go already. You have your family, your friends and me by your side. Just let it go."

She didn't listen but bit down not letting his finger go. She'll bite off his finger off if she had to and Kyotaka knew how determined she was when blood slid down his hand. She thought about the next thing he was going to do and when he sorted things out in seconds he acted.

He held on tightly to her wrist as she continue to try to bite through his finger. He let go of her other arm and rammed his hand into her neck. Making sure her target she was wanting to cut was covered he let go of her other wrist and whipped his hand away from her mouth.

"Let me go! Let me-" The room grew quiet and Kagome's mind went into a blank. Her memories rushed passed her and was now block. Unable to think she laid there motionless as Kyotaka's lips rested on hers.

Kyotaka traveled his hand across her arm as her fingers uncurled the knife. He laid his hand upon the object that rested on the palm of her hand and entwined his fingerswith hers. At first the kiss was only to prevent her from screaming, he didn't want any police here for disturbance this early in the morning. But now this simple kiss that was supposed to be a quick peckso he could get a hold on the knife but that one kissbecame something even more.

He soon departed to take a breath and stared down at her who just had an expression ofshock through out her face. He really didn't know what to do now. It wasn't a part of his plan to kiss her so long so she averted the situation by being concern at the problem that mattered most.

"Lets patch that wound on your neck." Taking the knife out of her hand he closed it and stuffed it in his pocket. He got hold of her wrist and helped her up but she quickly fell back on her knees as electrifying pains rushed up her leg. Apparently as she tried to struggle out of his grasp she hit her ankle on the drawer.

She let out aslight groanof pain. It was unbearable and she just sat there as he knelt down beside her and examined her ankle that was beginning to swell. Tucking his arm under her knees and the other supporting her back, he lifted her up, he had to get ice on her ankle and he had to stop the bleeding on her neck and his finger. He carried her out the room and down stairs into the kitchen. She sat her on the table and glanced up at her.

"Just sit here and I'll get the first aid kit." She didn't say anything or even nodded her head. He didn't know if she was listening, her eyes didn't show no expression neither did her face and she just sat there looking at the ground. Kyotaka rushed up stairs and into the bathroom, he grabbed the kit that was positioned on the floor near the sink. As he got to the kitchen he stopped in place and dropped the kit on the floor. She was gone.

* * *

She limped down the street, propping her self up on the wall she leaned back and took a deep breath. She could have ended her life right there on the street but she was empty handed. There was not one thing that she could find that would inflict a quick death. So she sank down and sat on the sidewalk. The coldness of the night caught up to her as jolts of immense pain crawled up her leg.

"Kagome!" He stared at the man that ran toward her and raised her hand and touch her lips. _He kissed me._ Those words repeated in her mind as she watch him run toward her. It was hard to think and push awaythe thought away from her mind but for some odd reason it kept repeating over and over in her head. "Kagome what the fuck were you thinking? Why did you run away?"

She stared at the ground as her fingertips remained on her bottom lip. She tuned his voice out as she continuously repeated those 3 same words in her mind. It just keep playing annoyingly in her head like a stupid kid song with an irritating rhyme.

"Kagome! Talk to me! Say something!" He placed his hands roughly on her shoulders as he looked at the blank expression on her face as she slowly raised her head to look up at him.

"You kissed me." She whispered.

Kyotaka's eyes shot up and his grip on her shoulders weakened. "Your neck." Shoving his hands into his pocket he took out the gauze and pressed it on top of the wound. "Keep pressure on it." He took hold of her hand that was placed on her lips and pressed it upon her wound.

"But why did you-" He lifted her up in his arms and headed back home.

"Come on. I don't want you to catch a cold."

* * *

She winced and opened her eyes slowly as the sun beat down on her face. "Wakey Wakey Kagome-Chan." She bolted up right. Her eyes just rose up and her mouth dropped in shock as she stared at the person that opened the curtains. "It's a beautiful morning Mommy."

"Mayu what are you doing here?" She inquired as her jaw finally functioned correctly with her brain.

"I came to see you mommy. You haven't come home for a long time." Mayu jumped onto her bed and hugged the shock brunette.

"Mayu this is my home. How did you come here?"

"Brother's here to."

"Satoru's here!"

"Yeah. A nice lady invited us in. She said I can come up here and wake you up." Kagome sighed and got up as soon as Mayu let go of her.

"Come on Mayu lets go down stairs." She lent out a hand and the girl immediately took it as she led her down stairs. She looked on at Satoru who sat at the kitchen table with Kagura who sat there beside him star struck. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome. I wanted to talk to you." He smiled and looked at Kagura. "Can you please take my sister up to your room so your cousin and I can talk?" Kagome could tell that Kagura was crushing on him and when Kagura falls in love she immediately sells herself to him.

"Sure thing." She shot out of her seat like rapid fire and walked up to Mayu and took her hand. "Come on Mayu. Let me fix up your hair for you."

"But I want to stay with Kagome-Chan."

"They're going to talk." She pulled the child upstairs.

Kagome walked into the kitchen completely drained. She was in no mood to talk or to see him. It was already difficult as it was to stand there and look at him. She didn't wanted to be bothered after what happened yesterday. Her mind didn't push away her thoughts of death and as she entered the kitchen all she stared at was the kitchen knives that were placed on the counter.

"What do you want?" She said monotonously as she leaned on the table with her back facing him.

"You seem upset."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well I wanted for you to come back home." Kagome stood there with her back still facing him. She didn't quite understand what he meant. Her mind was to block out in exhaustion to remember anything right now.

"I am home. Please. Just leave." She rested one hand on the table and placed the other on her forehead.

"I want you to come with me."

"Well I can't. I'm not going to just leave here." She had no idea what he was blabbering about. She honestly didn't care what he was talking about. She just wanted him to leave.

"You didn't answer me on my proposal." She shot her eyes open as she laid her eyes on Satoru that stood right in front of her. He took a hold of her hand on the table and kept it in place and did the same thing with the other.

"Let me go."

He pressed his lips and started to suck her pulse. Letting out a slight moan she tried to push him away. He was over powering her and his grip tightened, he attached himself on to her neck and she wanted it to stop.

" Don't do this. Just let me go."

"Will you marry me?" His question muffled as he continued to suck on her neck. She clenched her teeth to stop herself from letting out another groan.

"I told you before that I can't."

"I know you can't but would you want to if you could marry me?" He stopped, looking up at her blank expression on her face.

"I would want to marry you but unfortunately I can't."

* * *

"**What the hell is she saying?" The readers say as they scratched the back of their heads. The author (anari01) let out an evil laugh and sighed.**

"**You have to find out in the next chapter." She soon averted her eyes at the evil glares that she receives and sat in front of her computer and her fingers zipped rapidly on the keys as she quickly wrote the next chapter.**

**Well people read and review if you have time and I'll be working on the next chappie. **


	9. Grave plot

Kagome arched her back and she cornered her eyes to see Kira standing in the kitchen. Satoru was to occupied kissing her neck to even notice that they weren't alone anymore and he still didn't notice as he continued to nibble on her neck. She didn't want to be emotionally attached to anyone anymore and that included Sesshomaru and the Satoru. She just needed at least one out of the picture before she dealt with the rest.

He trailed his lips up her chin and as he located her lips that's when he finally stopped and detached his lips from hers as he looked upon a the person that watched them. "You were expecting a visitor Kagome." He motioned to Kira who just stood there and watched in disbelief.

She smirked as she turned around and stared at Kira. "Not really. He's just a person who bugs me a lot. He always comes to my house for some reason, like a lost puppy or something." Keeping a smirk on her face was hard as ever. She tried to keep that repulsive expression on her face as long as possible.

"Really. I think you should tell him to leave." Satoru wrapped his arms around her neck as he stood behind her, laying his chin on her shoulder. "He's really bothering."

"Why don't you leave Kira? I don't need my little puppy by my side right now." She raised her hand up against Satoru's cheek. She had to make it convincing as possible as she could but Kira just stood there and a smile crept up his lips.

Kira leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms as he smiled. " You're trying to drive me away aren't you but it won't work. You know why? It's because I love you too much to just give up on you so easily.

She clenched her fist tightly but she kept her composure and began again. "Oh really but I don't love you. I never loved you. Tell me something. Are you done with that project? Its due tomorrow."

"I did finish it but what does that-"

"Well for a smart guy you are really slow. I used you. I hate doing that stupid project, it was a waste of my time so I've been nice to you so you could finish it all up all by your self." Her past was seeping into her little by little. This whole being purely evil masquerade was reminding her about her old self and it was difficult to stay that way. The more she wickedly smirked at him the more she got use to it.

"I see." He tossed a piece of paper in the air and she watched it glide down as it hit the floor. "That's your speech for tomorrow. I'll be seeing you." He turned and exited through the front door. She winced as she heard the door slam shut, it was heart breaking for some odd reason.

"Mommy. I hate playing with that ugly lady." Satoru let Kagome go and turned to see an upset expression on his sister's face.

"Ugly! Why I'll show you ugly!" Kagura marched down the flight of stairs, ready to choke the child for that rude comment. "I'll wrap my hands around your neck and snap it in two. While I'm doing that I'll bury your dead bod-" Kagome stared at the enraged Kagura that turned beet red as she laid her eyes on Satoru.

"See, she's evil and ugly." Mayu raised her chin in the air as she glared at the blushing woman that stared constantly at her brother.

"What a sweet little girl." Kagura knelt down beside the child and patted her head. She was an act and Kagome couldn't look at her any further, She walked pass the scene and went up stairs. She ignored Mayu who called after her as she went into her room, not wanting to stay there any longer. Guilt just took hold of her as she sat on the bed. She sat there thinking. _I'm so not going to school on Monday.

* * *

_

"No! Let me go Kyotaka. Don't do this to me!"

"It's for your own good. Now stop struggling." She wanted to cry but she shed too much tears and crying just for this was idiotic.

"Please anything but this!"

"Kagome stop struggling and get the hell out of the car." Kyotaka tried to push her out of the car and when he successfully did he slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Let me in. Come on Kyotaka I just want to miss school just this once." He shook his head and drove off. Her only hope was driving away and she let out a sigh. "Fine, if you don't want to let me stay home than I'll just-"

"Kagome!" She turned and let out the biggest most irritable sigh she ever exhaled in her life. Miroku walked toward her with a smile. "So you've finally arrived."

"Yeah. So what?"

Miroku cocked an eyebrow at her cold reply. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah the world is what's wrong now what do you want?" She had to push everyone away at this point. She couldn't have anyone close to her anymore. She had to stay as far away from people as possible, all that mattered to her was their safety and they weren't going to be safe if she stayed around them.

"Hm. What a sudden change in attitude. Well this came in for you." He rose up a manila folder and she took it. She looked for a returning address but there wasn't any, it just had her name typed on the front.

"I'll be seeing you in class." She just stared at the manila folder in her hand and it took minutes until she decided to rip the folder open. Reaching inside she pulled out a paper and started to read the letter that had only on sentence on it. Her hands trembled as she laid her eyes on the paper and wanted to drop to her knees. She didn't have feeling in her body and it was difficult to breath.

_I hope you have the cassette player with you._

She shoved her hands into the manila folder and took out the tape; all that was missing was the player. She didn't have it with her and she didn't want to think what would happen if she didn't listen to the tape right there and than. Taking a deep breath she ignored the bell that rung for morning classes and ran, ignoring her heavy breathing as she exhaled. She was getting exhausted but she just ignored the need to rest and ran.

* * *

It was hard to concentrate on one thing when she was doing another. Her mind wondered off on what was going to be on the tape. Just the thought made the need for a rest disappeared as she turned a sharp corner. The damn house seemed more farther than it really was. It took a long time to get there and when she did she slammed the front door open and skid her way through the kitchen, ignoring her brother as she went upstairs and into her room.

"Where's that damn thing?" Locking the door she went through her drawers and threw clothes out of it as she searched for that one object that decided whether a life was going to be taken. "Fuck, where did I put it."

"kagome! Open this door."

"Shut up!" Frustration was the last thing she wanted to feel. Tears just started to escape her eyes as she tried to look for the cassette player but it wasn't anywhere in site. She dropped to her knees frantically looking around the room but her tears just blurred her vision.

"Kagome!" Kyotaka shouted pounding his fist on the door.

She shot her eyes open and she swung her backpack in front of her and opened it. Grabbing the bottom of the bag she dropped everything, her book, her pencils, and her sketchpad as it piled on the floor. Scattering the items apart she found the cassette that was hidden under a book and fumbled as she tried to put the tape in, ignoring the fact that she absentmindedly ran all the way home for nothing. She wiped her tears with her arm and she listened to the tape, trying to ignore the excessive pounding on the door.

_My precious little girl. I want to hold you in my arms and lick the blood off of your skin as I cut you apart. I missed the taste of it but as patient as I am, I'll wait. Just thinking about it wants me to dig up your grave even sooner. Although I decided that I wouldn't want to kill you, you're to precious to me, my good little girl my precious tool.. Now to prove to me that I should withdraw my killing spree on your family I need you to do something for me and just to warn you when your on this little errand for mines you shouldn't eat dinner or lunch. Now meet me in the cemetery… I'll be at your brother's grave._

* * *

"I don't care. Shut the fuck up already. I don't care if I skip school. If it puts that angered look upon your face than maybe I'll drop out of school." Her head jerked to the side at his sudden reaction to her statement. She held her hand up to her cheek and smirked.

"That hurt but I expected a punch not a slap. What are you a girl?" She teased and as she expected, she got a right hook to the face. She locked her head to the side and she slowly turned to face Kyotaka with a smile revealing on her face.

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"This is how I was before. You should have gotten use to my old self a long time ago." The air grew incredible thick with anger and her old self completely took over. She didn't want to be the nice girl anymore; it only caused trouble for her and everyone around her. So her irritable side sank deep into the pits of her stomach as her smartass self bumped into gear. If this was a year ago she would be loving every minute of his anger but it just was to much to bear but she was good at lieing and acting, so it didn't really mean anything it just was something she had to do.

"I liked the new you better."

She rolled her eyes. "Well to bad. I like my old self better and my old self doesn't follow orders nor does it take any suggestions in changing to that annoying, kind, weak girl that I played as for almost 4 months. You know how hard it was to hold a grin when that grin didn't involve me getting a person upset. Well it was hard and I'm so not going back to that."

"What is up with you? Why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Kyotaka crossed his arms as he waited for her to reply. She just sat in front of him silent and she glanced at her watch. 11:45… I don't have time for this. She bolted to her feet and walked passed him and headed upstairs. He as expected yelled after her but she didn't turn back but looked ahead as she slammed the door closed. Locking it, she picked up the cassette player that laid on her bed, the tape didn't really say to bring it nor did it said not to. So she played it safe and placed it in her pockets as she took hold of her jacket. Everything she did was hard for her, the argument she just had with Kyotaka, the tapes, and now sneaking out in the middle of the night.

Kneeling down on the floor she reached under her bed and took out the fire escape ladder. She clipped the hooks of the ladder on the window frame and slung it down to the ground. She patted down her pant's pockets just to make sure she had everything she needed. The air was crisp and she climbed down and as she got to the floor she started to run. "Damn it, I'm running late."

She stared at her watch continuously as she ran to the cemetery. She wasn't really scared about going to the cemetery in the middle of the night but this time it was different. The thought of meeting the man that was sending her the tapes was just scratching at her mind. All these emotions such as, anxiety, frustration, anger and fear ran through her veins.

She looked at the tombstones that were neatly spaced between each other. She looked at this place differently now. It was a place to go back to her memories and remember about the good times as well as the bad but it was her favorite place in Tokyo for some reason. The cemetery contained many deceased, rotting bodies but it was still her favorite place.

She went through the column of tombstones and took site of the area where her brother's grave laid but didn't see a dark figure there. No one was there and she quickly looked at her watch that struck 12. She was on time and in confusion she cautiously walked to the area and a bunch of items was laid on the grave.

"A tape again." She let out a sigh of relief. "I rather have the tape rather than the real thing. Lucky thing I brought the player." She knelt down in front of the objects that laid in front of her. "What am I going to do with these?" She stared at the rope, flashlight, tin bucket, a drill of some sort, gloves, a blue cell phone and a shovel that laid in front of her. She shrugged and placed the tape in the holder of the cassette player and pressed play.

_"Graves is just a way to get the decease body out of sight. It is just a container to hide the horrible sight of the rotting flesh of a corpse but the grave and the body are the same. As the grave hides the horrible truth so does the body. In this case your brother's body. You see all the material set in front of you. You must have guessed by looking at the shovel on what you'll be spending the past hours doing. Well if you don't, let me explain. You'll have 4 hours to dig up your brother's grave and open the casket but don't forget to tie the rope on to a nearby tombstone so you can get back up. Looking on at your brother's rotting body you'll make an insigne with the bone saw starting at the neck bone down to the stomach. Use the flashlight to look inside the body and you'll find something quite surprising. I'm expecting you to be in shock right now Kagome but listen carefully. If you don't do this and I see the grave not undone than the first person I kill will be that friend of yours, Ren but if I have time I'll kill two, Ren and Sesshomaru. I hope you haven't eaten but if you have the bucket is provided for you, don't vomit on the grave you got that. You better hurry up and dig that grave because when the clock hits 5, security and the clean up crew will catch you. I'll know if you didn't do the job right so follow every instruction accurately. I'll contact you and if you don't answer you'll know what happens and as for shoes. Dispose of it as soon as you can, you don't want to be getting caught."_

The area soon grew silent and she held her hands to her mouth and her stomach started to churn in disgust. This man, who ever he may be was crazy, he was more ruthless and worst than Hiten. She didn't know who the person was, for all she knew it might be Hiten but she wasn't entirely sure. She quickly shook the thought away and slowly propped herself on her feet. The thought of defiling her own brother's grave and than cutting his body open just made things harder when she put on the gloves and started to move all the stuff off of the gave and tied the rope tightly around a head stone that laid close by. Gripping the pendant around her neck she took a deep breath and curled her hand around the wooden handle of the shovel.

"I'm so sorry Bankotsu." She whispered as she jammed the shovel into the dirt.

* * *

She thought about the good days she had with her brother and her family. The times where they would laugh together, be together, spent time together…she merely thought about the happier days because that was the only thing she could do as she continued to dig. Her muscles were already grueling in pain but she kept on going. By the morning every muscle in her body would hurt by a single touch, if she made it to the morning and not get caught.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She winced as she shoveled the dirt out of the hole. She's been digging for 3 hours and she had to hurry and when she heard a thud, she practically fell to her knees but soon caught herself as she pushed away the thought of resting and continued to shovel the light dirt out of the whole.

The white coffin shown between the small amounts of dirt that still remained. She lifted the shovel and dragged the bone saw that laid near the edge of the hole and it fell on to the coffin. She threw the shovel out of the hole and she grabbed the bone saw. She placed her foot in the little amount of space that was left on the side as she wedged her fingers to open the coffin. She nearly lost her lunch when she saw the mummified looking body. It didn't look nothing like Bankotsu and the thought that this deceased body that was once her brother, disgusted her.

Ignoring the thought and the bad smell she turned on the bone saw and stuck it in its neck. The body was tough to cut through and as she struggled to glide the saw down to his chest she held her free hand up against her nose and her mouth. When the insigne was done she slightly knelt down as she wedged her had between the insigne and started to pull it apart to look inside but was only able to slightly open it. She let go as the skin retracted into place as she pulled out a flashlight; she turned it on and put it in her mouth. She pulled the insigne apart and saw the light reflect something. She reached in as far as she could and pulled out a zip block bag. The object that was in the zip block was covered with tissue that prevented her from seeing the object that laid inside.

Glancing at her watch she closed the coffin and stuffed the bag in her pocket followed by the flashlight. She didn't leave any fingerprints on the object since she wore the gloves so she decided to leave the bone saw and the rope behind. She grabbed the blue cell phone that laid on the ground beside the hole and started to run away from the grave. She didn't have time to cover the grave back with dirt so she just ran. She didn't look back, she held the necklace in her hand as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Bankotsu."

* * *

She glanced up at the ceiling and ran her fingers through her damped hair. She took a shower soon after she came home and immediately washed her clothes in the machine. She had the plastic bag in her hands and she held it up in front of her as she stared at it.

"How did they get this into his body?" The question was unanswered, as the room grew silent. The sun started to rise and she sat up looking out the window. She unrolled the zip lock back and opened it. Taking out the object that was wrapped in several layers of napkins as she started to unfold it. Her jaw and her immensely pained muscles tensed up as she looked upon the item in her hand.

"I did all that just for this!" She almost wanted to let out a piercing scream but soon calmed herself down as she popped the tape into the cassette player.

_"You have quite the guts Kagome but I take it you wouldn't want to hear the word guts due to your night travels in the human body. This was a test for you and it also told me how far you would go to save your pathetic friends and family. If only you didn't have a heart like me this wouldn't be happening to you. I'm guessing you're wondering who the hell I am. Who is this person who has been torturing you and driving you to the brink where you wanted to kill yourself. Well I'm not going to tell you that but make you find out for yourself and when you finally find out who I am than the real fun will begin."_

**So awful… I know, just for another tape. Well the next chapter is going up soon and i have to say that i had to put the grave robbing for the story o have increasingly more problems oh and about her family kissing her... well i wanted to do that for the same reason i did the grave thing. For more problems and i would like to say thanks for the reviews. I've notice that sesshomaru wasn't in here for a while so he'll be coming back in the next chapter. Very angry lol**


	10. Two dates in one night

If there's any mistakes in this I'm sorry I am rushing to update and I don't have time to read it over so I hope it's alright.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" Kagome tried to disappear through the crowds of people but Ren was too persistent to give up. She just pushed through people like a wild elephant so Kagome had no choice but to listen to her.

"I was out."

"Out? But someone saw you outside of school yesterday morning. Did you ditch?"

"Yeah I did. Got a yelling and all that so let's skip ahead shall we." Her plan was to ignore Ren but her edgy personality wouldn't let her just be dist like that. Ren would go on a rampage if Kagome tried to give her an attitude so she just decided to have a least one person by her side.

"Okay. Well your project was gorgeous. I mean we had to half the credit for our work ourselves and say what the other person did and what the other person didn't. Like your partner is evaluating the other's grade on what he or she should get." Kagome almost tripped on her own foot when she finished.

"Let me guess. I got an F right?"

"Of course not. You got an A, Kira confessed in front of everyone that he didn't do any of the work so he got an F. Even though he did the presentation he still got an F."

"What? Really? But why?" Baffled, she stopped in place and took a hold of Ren's arm.

"You seemed surprised. You deserved it. You did all the work." Now that Kira was out of the picture he had to go and do something like that. Kagome just shook her head and made a beeline to her P.E. class. "Wait! Kagome! We have class together, Jezz, wait up."

"That stupid idiot. Why does he have to be so damn nice?" She cursed under her breath and clenched her hands tightly into a fist. She was ruthless, mean, inconsiderate and stupid, but he couldn't stop being nice. Now that guilt streamed her veins and throughout her body she hurriedly went through the halls and into the gym wear Kira sat on the bleachers talking to friends.

"I need to talk to you." She said as she approached the group of guys.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Stop being like that. Can we just talk?" He smiled as he thought things over but Kagome didn't see what there was to think about. All he had to do was walk over to a quiet place with her and talk.

"Than kiss me." The boys that surrounded Kira were staring at her for a response or an action but she just glared at him. It was a simple talk that's all she wanted but he just had to escalate to such levels.

"Man Kira, she's just glaring at you I don't think she'll kiss you." One of the boys stated but Kira just smiled as her arm shook in anger.

"Can we just talk over there somewhere? You always have to be so difficult."

"Isn't that what you like about me?"

"What ever just come on." She grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him up but he just sat back down and pulled her into his arms. "Hey what the hell are you-" Her cheeks flared in embarrassment as half of the class including Ren who came just in time watched as Kagome and Kira connected with what looked like a romantic kiss. Everyone just gasp at the scene or let out an 'Oh my gosh' followed by murmurs.

"Kiiirraaa." She growled when he pulled away. He just smiled and grabbed her wrist, taking her to a secluded spot in the gym as every eye followed the couple.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" She just stared up at him thinking and sorting out her sentences.

"Well. You got an 'F' for homeroom. Why the hell did you do that? I'm the one who deserves the 'F' I'm the one who didn't do nothing and I'm the one who treated you so badly while you just treated me with such kindness. You're so stupid. I hate you so much. Why didn't you just say that I deserved that 'F' you idiot."

For some odd reason her vision was getting blurry and she didn't realize she was crying until Kira placed his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. She tried to hold her tears back, oh how she tried, but it didn't matter. She was an emotional wreck and every one in the gym noticed it. The students first thought that she was crying because they were breaking up but when Kira wrapped his arms around her they all did the usual 'Ah that is so cute I wish a guy did that to me' type of talk.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Her tears and the fact that she buried her face into his chest stifled her words.

"I know you do. I love you to." He stroke her hair as he tried to comfort her. Her grip tightened around as more tears just slipped out of her eyes. It didn't matter if she didn't befriended all the people she knew because who ever was threatening her would kill them whether or not she was nice to them. The fact was she knew them and that was all. Who ever she knew, who ever she talked to, they were all targets and all she had to do from preventing them to die was follow directions.

* * *

"You are so jealous Sesshomaru." Ren glanced at Sesshomaru who ran beside her. He didn't look at her but just kept his eye forward.

"Why would I be jealous?" He spat out.

"Because Kagome isn't running with you but with Kira." Ren looked behind. Kira and Kagome were laughing and talking to each other as they ran the track. "Every one thinks there the cutest couple. You know that?"

"Why are you running with me?"

"Why are you changing the subject? Someone is getting a little Jellie I know it."

"Jellie? What the fuck word is that?"

"You know. Jealous. Now that the projects done Kagome is still hanging out and laughing it up with Kira and I heard that at the beginning of class they kissed." Sesshomaru stopped as a glint of anger shined in his eyes. His eyes followed the couple that ran passed him. Kagome was to busy talking to Kira to notice that she just passed him and he curled his hand into a fist and began to run.

* * *

"So when I say don't spy or sister I mean don't okay. It's just so rude." Kagome shook her head as he smiled.

"Sango's been on my case ever since I told her that you were my girlfriend and-"

"I'm not your girlfriend." She spat out.

"Well that can be rearrange if you just say yes to go to dinner with me on Friday."

"No. Were not dating." She looked ahead as they ran past a couple of people and could have sworn she just past Sesshomaru but she shrugged and continued. "You don't want to go on a date with me okay?"

"Why not I'm the one that asked you. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to go with you."

"Well I'm not up for a date."

"But I got reservations at that new restaurant Kirosaki." Kagome's eyes shot up and she smiled.

"No way. You must be lieing. You got reservations at Kirosaki. That's like the most expensive, most extravagant, hard to get in restaurant in all of Tokyo. How did you-"

"I got my sources so is that a yes." Kagome continued to run as she debated. It would be a once in a life time chance to get in a restaurant like Kirosaki, the walls there were replaced with a giant fish tank that included fish of all kinds like angelfish, jellyfish and even all kinds of sharks. The place was beautiful, well from the commercials she saw it looked magnificent.

"I would love to-"

"Hey Kira! Come on, run with me." Ren took a hold of Kira's arm and ran a head of her. She cocked an eyebrow as they ran further and further away from her.

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered as she looked on. Sesshomaru soon joined her as he ran beside her and gave her a slight grin. "Hey Sesshomaru."

"So about that date you promised me." He said cutting to the chase.

"Oh um, I don't know."

"Why you have a date with Kira or something?"

"No of course not. Sure how about Saturday?"

"I have work on Saturday, how about Friday?"

"F-Friday." She stuttered trying not to lose any feeling in her legs. She already made a promise to Kira that she would go on a date with him now this. It was no problem though, she just had to cancel with Kira but she knew how hard it was for him to get those reservations and it was going to be extra hard to talk her self out of that.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"No of course not. Everything's great, Friday it is."

"That' s great, I was able to get seats at this restaurant- um the name was-"

"Kirosaki." Kagome finished.

"Yeah that was it. How did you know?"

"Wild guess." She smiled and felt her heart take vacancy in her throat. She couldn't speak at this point all she knew was she need someone to talk to.

* * *

"If you don't want to break either of there hearts than just go on a date with the both of them." Kagura said as she applied nail polish on her fingernails.

"What do you mean, date both of them?"

"Man I wish I had boy troubles like you Kagome. Haven't you been watching soap opera's haven't you heard about switching off during the date? I mean it's already convenient that you two are having your dates in the same restaurant, an expensive restaurant I might add. All you have to do is just make excuses like you have to use the bathroom and be with the other guy. It's simple."

"And on this soap opera plot, does it play out okay." Kagura hesitated to answer but soon smiled.

"Of course they do don't you worry."

She glared and sighed. "Kagura."

"Fine, fine, they don't go alright but-"

"I have to cancel the date I can't do that it's-"

"Kagome it's going to be okay. It's just the movies so don't worry it'll all work out." She gave her cousin a reassuring smile and that smiled just made Kagome frown. She knew in the pit of her stomach that things weren't going to work out. She just had this feeling that everything wasn't going to play out as plan but she had to go on with it. She didn't want to disappoint Kira or make Sesshomaru mad so she had no choice but to go on with it.

* * *

Her heart didn't keep a steady beat for the rest of the day she was at school. All she did was tap her foot continuously as she kept her eyes on the clock. Today was the day of her little scam and it didn't matter that she was going to an extravagant restaurant. At first that was the only reason she said yes to Kira but now she just didn't want to disappoint him. She owed him for taking the 'F'. He was a kind person no matter how she treated him so she wanted to return the favor.

The bell rang signifying that school was finally over and she quickly packed her things and rushed out of class. As she got out of the door she spotted Ren coming toward her and she quickly past through people but that was never enough to ignore Ren.

"Hey Kagome!" She caught up with her and smiled. "I heard you were going on a date with Sesshomaru."

"Yeah I am." She hugged her books up against her chest as her gripped tightened around it. She was as nervous as ever and she just wanted to get through the day. She just didn't want to see Kira in the halls, it would be a tragedy if-

"I can't wait." She gasped as Kira wrapped her arms around her and smiled down at her. "I'll pick you up at 7 alright?"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "What you mean meet her at 7. She has a-" The rest of her sentence was muffled by a hand that covered her mouth. Kagome smiled at Kira who also had a confused look on his face.

"I'll see you later. I have to talk to Ren alright? Bye." She shoved Ren in the other direction as Kira stood in the sea of people staring at them as they walked on. No way was she going to get caught before her date even started. She covered Ren's mouth until they got out side and onto the sidewalk.

"What the hell is going on Kagome?" She screamed a split second after Kagome uncovered her mouth.

"Shhhh, just listen to me okay. You know in P.E. when we were running 7 laps around the track."

"Yeah what about?"

"Before you pulled Kira away from me he asked me out. He said he was going to take me to Kirosaki and so I said yes. Than Sesshomaru said he was going to take me to the same restaurant and so that's what happened. I don't want to say no to Kira because he gave me all the credit for that project for homeroom."

"So it's a pity date?"

"No! Of course not."

"Than what is it? Don't tell me you're in love with him." Kagome sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know just don't tell Sesshomaru."

"Fine I won't but I'll help you. My aunty was begging me to be a waitress at that place so I'll take the job tonight and help you out."

Kagome lunged toward her best friend and gave her a hug. "You're the best Ren. I so owe you one"

* * *

Kagome stared at Kyotaka in the kitchen. He continued to flip through mail and she stood beside him and smiled. Kyotaka just gave her a look and went back to the envelopes in his hand. He was still upset at her for the other night that they argued and she understood that it would take a long time for Kyotaka to let his anger go but she didn't have time to wait.

"Kyotaka." She said sweetly.

"What." Her eyes wanted to glare at him at the sharp tone of his voice but kept a smile on.

"I'm sorry for the other night." He put the letters down on the table and glared at her.

"Hm. Why the sudden change of mood? One day you're pissed at the world and the next you're like this. What's up with that?" His tone was cold and she finally felt the way others felt when she was a bitch to others. It hurted a lot but she just kept a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but I'm okay now and I wanted to apologize."

"Well you apologized now you can leave me alone." He picked up the letters again and flipped between them. He didn't want to be so weak as to forgive her just like that. He wasn't the kind of person to forgive and forget. "Come on I said I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist hopping that he would forgive her. A blush was forming in his cheeks and he didn't move as she tightened her grip. "I'm so so sorry Kyotaka I promise not to be like that again." She remained hugging him and looked up at him when the room came ominously quiet. "Are you alright?"

He didn't say anything but just stared in to her eyes. He didn't know what to do in this situation, he remembered having a talk with Bankotsu about his feelings towards his sister and he honestly didn't understand why Bankotsu would fall in love with her. She was pretty but at that time he talked to his cousin about his feelings she was the meanest girl he ever met. She was hot headed, impatient and loud he didn't see anything in her that he liked although now that Bankotsu was gone and he spent more time with her than usual he slightly understood her and for some reason wanted to protect her and be with her.

"Hello, earth to Kyotaka, are you alright?" Kagome stared up at him as he just stood there silent, looking at her. She followed his hand as he raised it up to her cheek. Something weird was going on with him but she just smiled. "You okay?" He touched her cheek and her heart began to race when he started to move closer to her face. _No way. He's so not going to kiss me. He's so not going to do that again._ She wanted to step back but his hand that was pressed up against his back refused her on doing so. She just stood there and held a sheepish smile on her face. "Kyotaka don't-"

"Hey Kyotaka you gave me the wrong mail this is for-" Kagura stared at the scene that was about to go on but they pushed away from each other. Kagome scratched the back of her head as she laid her eyes upon Kagura. "What's going on you two?" She asked as she moved towards them.

"Nothing Kagura. What did you want?" Kyotaka inquired.

"Oh this mail you gave me is for Kagome."

"Thanks now I'll be going upstairs." Kagome swiped the envelope away from her cousin and quickly went upstairs and into her room, locking the door behind her.

"So you two looked like you were going to kiss." Kagura teased as she took a seat on a near by chair.

"We weren't going to kiss. She tripped and I caught her that's all."

"Yeah right. You two were so going to kiss."

"Shut up Kagura I wasn't going to kiss her." He exclaimed but she didn't listen. She just smiled and got up.

"What ever but you better not kiss her because she already has 2 guys crushing on her already. So don't give her any problems." Kagura walked up stairs as she sighed.

* * *

"Kyotaka is so weird." Kagome fell back on to her bed and sat there with the envelope in her hand. She stared at it for a while and decided to open it. She was bored as hell and she rather read a letter rather than worrying about her date. There was only a letter in the envelope and she took it out and unfolded it.

_**Turn on that damn phone!**_

Kagome stood up and went into her drawers and grabbed the blue phone that she received from the gravesite. She didn't know she had to turn it on for the matter of fact didn't even bothered to look at it. The first thing when she came home from digging the grave she just tossed it in her drawer.

She quickly turned it on and as soon as she did it began to ring.


	11. So not right

She hesitated to answer it. The call was a blocked number but she knew who it was, she knew that it was him, who ever him may be. She let the phone ring over and over again, debating whether she should answer it or not. Every ring that sounded out was nagging her to pick it up and when she was about to press send the phone went silent. She sat there waiting for who ever were calling her to call back but as an hour passed no one did.

"I better get ready." She got up and took a shower and when she was done she put on a strapless blue dress and applied a light layer of make-up. No one called her for hours as she got ready and that made her worry. _What if I did something wrong? What if he kills some one because I didn't answer the phone._

She sat there for a long while just thinking and as minutes past another ring sounded through out the room. She picked up the phone that rested beside her on the bed and she almost dropped the blue phone before answering it but the line was dead. No one was calling her but a loud shriek rang out again and she got up. She picked up her phone on her nightstand and answered it with a quick hello.

"Kagome I have some bad news." Kagome looked at the phone and it was Kira's number but not him but her sister Sango.

"What is it?" She said monotonously.

"You're brothers grave has been dug up. We don't know who have did such a thing but we're investigating on the case." She literally felt her heart speed up as she listened. She had to play it cool and to sound as convincing as possible. She gripped the necklace tightly and started.

"What! My brother's grave! How why!"

"Kagome please calm yourself down. It happened two days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't have any idea how to tell you this. I'm sorry."

"But why?" Her voice was trembling. "Is my brother's body untouched is everything okay with the coffin."

"No Kagome, His chest was completely sliced open with a saw. It won't be showing on the news don't worry it is all confidential and we're making sure that this doesn't go out to the press. I'm doing as much as I can to find out who did this." Sango let out a sigh and it seemed like she was staying up all day, her voice was somewhat soft and distorted.

"Thank you. But how about my mom and dad and Ayame please don't tell me-"

"It was only your brothers grave. The others are fine. This case is going to be difficult, we've been looking all around the area for clues but we didn't find anything, no shoe prints, no fingerprints, nothing. All we have is a saw, a rope tied to a head stone and a shovel, no prints on the shovel or nothing it was all clean. It seemed like a one man job but we might be wrong." Sango let out an irritable sigh and Kagome was happy. Not happy that she was the one that had disturbed the grave but happy that she wasn't going to get caught. She still felt bad and wasn't happy at all that she did that in the first place but she had to. She had no choice. There was a long pause for a minute or two until Kagome sniffed as if she was crying.

"This is horrible. I want to help, to catch the person. I-I can't imagine-" Her voice trailed off as she began to cry out of guilt and fear.

"Just calm down. We'll take care of everything. Oh and I heard you have a date with my brother so don't cry. Have a good time and let me worry about this. And if you're wondering how he got the reservations it was all my doing but don't tell him, he'll get mad because he wants to get all the credit and land a kiss on you." She laughed.

"Like he doesn't already land kisses on me. It's not like it's anything new but thanks any way. I better get ready and I'll talk to you later. Please don't hesitate to call me if anything comes up."

"Of course. Bye and don't forget to have fun." Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone but soon dropped on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"This is getting to complicating." She said as she grabbed the blue phone that laid beside her and put it in her purse. She had to call Kira to set the date in plan. She dialed his number absolutely forgetting that Sango had his phone and could have just asked for him. So she waited as it began to ring.

* * *

Everything went as perfect as it should be and she hopped it would stay perfect just until this date was over. Sesshomaru picked her up and they walked to the restaurant that wasn't to far away while Satoru waited for her at the Restaurant. Ren made sure that their tables were far enough for her to get back and fourth quickly but out of site. All she had to do was equal the time she spent with both of the boys and only pray that they wouldn't find out.

So they got to the restaurant where hordes of people lined up to go in. The both walked to the front desk, after saying his name they waited for a matter of seconds before a familiar voice broke out.

"Hey you two." Ren said with a smile as she held menus in her hand. "Right this way."

"Ren? I didn't know you worked here." Sesshomaru asked monotony.

"Yeah one of my little secrets. Well right this way." She repeated as she motioned them to there seat set right next to the glass wall full of fishes. Kagome wasn't really enjoying the scenery as much as she wanted to. She was to worried to do so and as they took there seats, Sesshomaru pulling out Kagome's chair to take a seat, Ren went up to her and leaned over to her ear.

"Kira's down the aisle to the left under the canopied table." Kagome nodded as Ren set the menus down in front of the couple and slightly bowed her head. "Well you know who I am so I'm not going to be so polite as I am already. These rich bastards can be such bitches." She whispered. "Well order up and I'll get you your spring water that is fresh from the water falls of the mountains which I don't know what mountain but yeah. I'll get the tap water." She smiled and went down the aisle.

She was fidgeting a lot than she usual did when she was at school although she did calm down when she stared at Sesshomaru leaning his chin on his hand, admiring the fishes. It was like he admired the vicious looking sharks than the beautifully colored fishes. It was cute when he picked her up at her front door. It was like a book, the usual flowers and him all dressed up in a tux. It was different but she could tell that he was uncomfortable in it.

"Like the view?" Sesshomaru immediately looked at her as she smiled.

"Not really but now I do." He smiled and Kagome couldn't help but blush. Ever since Kira came into the picture all she saw in Sesshomaru was anger, jealousy and hate. Now he's relaxed and actually smiling at her.

"You know that is so corny." She laughed as she took a look at her menu. "Well it's quite expensive. Jezz." She widened her eyes at the high prices and sighed. She didn't bring that much cash on her even though Sesshomaru insisted that he was buying she still brought money so she could talk him into just paying half.

"Don't worry about the prices Kagome." He looked down at him menu also as Ren approached the table.

"Okay here's your spring that is really tap..water and Sesshomaru, you don't mind if I steal Kagome away for a couple of minutes. I have to show her the kitchen it's awesome." He raised an eyebrow. "It really great. Didn't Kagome tell you she wanted to become a chief so I asked if she could look inside for a while." She winked at Kagome who looked confussed but soon nodded.

"Yeah just for a few minutes. You don't mind do you Sesshomaru?"

"No. Go right a head. That's fine with me." She smiled at got up as Ren led her down the aisle.

"How did you come up with something like that?" Kagome whispered as they continued down the aisle.

"While I was at home. I was thinking about how you could save your bathroom excuse so I came up with that one. Now I'll come to your table when Sesshomaru gets a little edgy okay."

"Ren I so owe you one."

"I know now go." She pushed her to the right and she immediately spotted Kira waiting patiently.

She let out a sigh as she approached. "Sorry I took so long. I didn't know where the restaurant was."

"I could have picked you up."

"I know but I had to do something before I got here." She took a seat and she thought to herself how long this night was going to be. She glanced at her watch and she noticed it was only 10 minutes since she got here and she was already feeling exhausted.

"You seem a bit jumpy." He said as he took a sip of water that was set on the table.

"I'm not jumpy. I'm just overwhelmed that all. This place is beautiful." He showed her his same old smile and placed his hand on hers. She stared at him as his face showed a sort of tensed expression.

"I'm glade you came. I was afraid you just left me here."

"Of course not. You did so much for me I wouldn't do that to you." As always, guilt pressed upon her chest as she stared at his chaste smile. He was like an angel, always looking out for her, always being there for her and trying his best to make her smile. Kagome was everything to him and she just wish she could return the same feelings.

"Well I just-"

"Kira." She interrupted. "You know on my birthday, in the park where you said that Sango's family wasn't your real family. Is that true. I mean if it isn't than we can let the subject go, maybe I was just hearing things and-"

"You weren't hearing things. What I said back there was true." He down cast his eyes at the table and smiled gently. "My mother died a long time ago and my father wasn't there to support us. So I ran away from home before they ever got a chance to send me to an orphanage. That is where I met Sango and her family adopted me."

"I'm sorry I had to ask but I just wanted to get things cleared. I didn't mean to ruin your whole night."

"You didn't ruin it. It was a simple question that I answered. You can ask me anything about my life, It kind of makes me happy that you're even interested in my plain old boring-"

"So is the happy couple doing alright?" Ren asked as she refilled Kira's cup that was half empty.

"Yeah everything's great." Kira replied.

"So what'll it be?" She motioned toward the menus and as they ordered Ren motioned her head that she had to leave.

"Kira I'll be in the bathroom checking my make-up. It'll just take a minute or two and-"

"and I'm taking my best friend to the fish tank to take a special tour of the fishes. It's only a once and a life time chance you get to be here. So it may take a while." Kira smiled at the two girls and nodded. It was weird how he didn't protest about her leaving but she didn't have the time to think about that.

"I'm getting tired of this." Kagome whispered as they made a beeline toward Sesshomaru.

"You got yourself into this."

"I know." She admitted as she took a seat in front of her date. "Sorry I took so long." She looked down at the food placed in front of her and cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell is this?" She whispered to Ren.

"It's clam soup. It's really good." Ren departed from the table leaving them to talk.

"How's the kitchen?" He inquired.

"The kitchen?" She paused for a second. "Oh the kitchen. It was great I didn't expect it to be that busy and chaotic."

" I hope you're not going to go somewhere again." He had a slight scowl on his face and she could tell he was trying to stay calm. She was gone for almost 20 minutes and she could understand why he would be mad.

"No. I told Ren to not take me anywhere in this place anymore. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry it's just that I haven't seen you for so long since that bastard Kira moved here."

"He's not that bad you know. He can be annoying but once you get to know him he's really nice and caring."

He cornered his eyes as he sighed. "He's growing on you. I knew it."

"What do you mean growing on me?"

"I mean that you're liking him now than later on you'll be going on a date with the guy. You know when Ren says I'm jealous and I just deny it. Well I am jealous because I found you first and I love you so much but that guy is stealing you away from me."

"He's not stealing me away."

"Than why aren't you calling me your boyfriend and why can't I kiss you with out asking your permission. It's like you're unsure whom you're going to be with but I guess I understand. I know I should be happy who ever you choose but it still-"

Her phone rang out and she quickly reached for her phone in her purse. She was just wishing it was her regular phone but it was the blue one. It was hard to breath and she just quickly put it up against her ear, not wanting to make the same mistake like last time.

"Hello?"

"It's me. You didn't answer the last time." He said monotonously.

"I'm sorry I-" She trailed off as her hand trembled.

"Well I want you to get out of that restaurant. I want to see my little girl again."

"How did you know-"

"Just get to the park where we first met." She almost dropped the phone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and her shoulders tensed up as she tired to speak.

"Hiten?"


	12. Nightmare

Okay everyone chapter 12. I have to say that i might not update everyday because school is going to start so i have to keep up with homework and i can't stay up late anymore so i'll try and update soon but other than that enjoy.

* * *

It was silent for a moment and she thought he had hung up until a sudden burst of laughter rang through the phone. It was hard to stay calm when Sesshomaru continuously stared at her. The night was going all wrong.

_"Just get to the park Kagome and you'll find out."_ The phone went dead and she hung up. She averted her eyes away from Sesshomaru and slowly got up.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Kagome what happened? Who was that?" Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice how frightened she was and how much she was shaking.

"Something's wrong at home. I have to go. Please pay for everything and I'll pay you back. I promise." She turned and started to walk away. He wanted to stop her but he couldn't go with out paying and he just hurriedly called for Ren to give him the check.

When she finally got out of the restaurant she started to walk to the park. She wasn't in any rush to get there and as much as she didn't want to go she had to. She gripped the phone in her hand tightly as she tilted her head forward, staring at the ground.

She focused her eyes on the ground and headlights started to slow beam brightly behind her. The car in back of her started to pull up toward the curb and she just ignored it and continued to walk.

"Hey." A black-haired woman wearing sunglasses said as she rolled down the window. "Get in." She commanded.

"What? Why should I?" She glared at the woman as she just shifted in her seat and moments later pulled out a gun.

"Get in now." Kagome compiled as she entered the car and took a seat. As she pulled away from the curb Kagome cornered her eyes to get look at her face. The cold metal that she immediately recognized pressed against her temple.

"Keep your eyes forward. You try and look at me and I'll shoot you're leg. I'm not afraid to get a little blood on the chair so keep your eyes on the road." Putting the gun on her lap and keeping her hand firmly on the trigger she took a turn and went straight passed 3 stoplights.

She already had one problem on her shoulders and now this. Somehow she doubted that god was real. How could he put her in so much trouble when she already lost so much? She had some good times in her life but it never did out weigh the bad luck she had.

"Where are we going?" Kagome inquired, trying to get some answers.

"Just shut up. You'll know where were going when I stop the car."

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't even-" Kagome's head met with the gun once again and she could tell the kidnapper was getting really impatient.

"I told you to shut it. I don't know why he has such an interest in a stupid annoying girl like you. He already has me."

"Who's he?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" The click of a gun ready to fire echoed in her ears and she closed her mouth for the rest of the ride to where ever they were going. She pulled up against the curb and stopped the car.

She heard a click but she didn't want to look at the woman to find out what she was doing. "She's here." Another click and she placed the walkie-talkie in the cup holder. "Get out of the car and go through the clearing." She compiled as soon as she got out the woman drove off. At first she looked around, confused at where she was. Looking at the streets and the trees she immediately remembered.

"The park? How did she know I needed to be here?" She walked through the trees and got to a clearing that was to familiar to forget. No one was there and she just stood there waiting for the bastard to come out. She was scared, she was frightened but she stood there, trying not to show all those emotions out in the open.

"Maybe he's not-" A yelped escaped out of her mouth but it wasn't heard. A hand that clasped tightly on it held her tightly in place as she struggled to escape.

"I'm glade you're hear Kagome." She winced as she felt unbearable pain on her stomach. The pain just stayed in one area as the object he held on her stomach pierced deeper and deeper in her. She tried to yell and scream to escape the jolts of pain but her screams were just muffled in to soft groans. "I didn't bring a gun but I hope a knife will replace the pain a gun would achieve." He slowly slit across her stomach and trailed up her ribcage and departed the knife from her skin. "I'll release my hand from your mouth and if you scream I'll stab you through the heart." As he removed his hand and placed it tightly around her waist, resting his chin on her trembling shoulder he smiled.

"Who a-are y-you. You sound d-different from wh-when I talked to y-you on the phone." She tired not to stutter but with the pain and the fear it was too much to bare. Thick layers of blood soaked her dress and the only thing she did was cry. No one was going to help, no one was there to hear the screams, so she didn't bother but stayed quiet.

"Because the person on the phone wasn't me and the tapes weren't me either. That was my subordinates doing and I was surprised when you dug up your brother's own grave." Tears streamed her face as he continued. "I'll be taking care of you now."

"Y-you're g-going to kill me?"

" Of course not. Like I said before I don't want you to die but to suffer."

"H-Hiten?" He laughed as he slightly pushed down the tip of the knife on a different area of her stomach. She gritted her teeth, preventing herself from screaming out in agony.

"Now the fun begins." He ran the blade across her stomach once again and she couldn't help to let out a scream at the sudden pain. She groaned as he gripped a clump of her hair and forced her to tip her head back. "Now that you know who I am the real fun begins." Kagome was speechless when he walked around her and smiled. He looked the same as before, there were no scars or cuts on his face or his neck. He had fallen down a cliff and he still didn't die.

"How did you survive Hiten? You were supposed to be-" The blade that went through her shoulder cut her sentence off and she pressed her lips together trying not to scream once again. She was out of breath and her mouth grew incredibly dry at the amount of screaming she tried to prevent from being heard. The knife went in right through her shoulder and she could feel her knees weakening from the blood lost.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still alive, to bad you're brother couldn't escape death. God isn't on your side Kagome."

"I shot you."

"And I survived. Now why don't we skip the small talk and just open your mouth?" The command just drove her mind to the past. Anger just assembled more and more in her as he smirked as he grip the knife tighter in his hands.

"No. I'm not scared of you. I'm not- **Aagggghh**!" The knife escaping her shoulder hurt more when it went in. She wanted so much to drop to her knees but the tight grip on her hair prevented her to just let gravity takes its toll and drop her to the ground. She buckled her knees trying as hard as she could to stay up.

"Open your mouth or I'll stick the knife through your other shoulder." She did as he said, she had no choice she didn't want more pain anymore. He smirked and placed his lips upon hers. She hated the feeling of his tongue squirming in her mouth and she wanted to puke. He departed moments later and released her hair from his grasp, which one simple action made her crashing down to her knees. Her vision blurred from the amount of blood that seeped slowly out of her shoulder and stomach.

"I rather be beaten to death than kiss you." She clenched her fist as the tip of her nose rested on the ground beneath her. There was no amount of energy left in her to stand; as much as she tried to push her self up she fell back down.

"Is that so? You have quite the mouth. You're talking back more than you usually did before."

"I promised Bankotsu that I wouldn't look in the past anymore and being afraid of you is way in the past. You can torture me all you want but I'm not going to be afraid, you took everything from me! You took everything from me!" There was no amount of tears to cry out. She wanted to cry, she wanted her tears to fall but there wasn't anymore left in her. The only feeling that held so much pain was her heart that couldn't stop tightening in her chest. "We both didn't have anyone. We could have stuck together than ending it like this."

He knelt down beside her and gently lifted her chin. "Who said it was over. I still need to kill that man who killed my father."

"Kisame didn't kill him! Don't you get it, you're father killed him self. It was your father's fault not Bankotsu's father, not you but him self. Just end this revenge and we can be together. You're my cousin I want to help-"

He laughed and smiled down at her. "You're not my cousin anymore, you're that man's daughter now."

"We're related by blood, even though I have another family we are related by blood. My mother and you're mother are-"

"Shut up!" Her cheek stung as he punched her. Her breath escaped her as another blow to her stomach sunk deeply in her wounds. Lying on her back she couldn't help but stare at the full moon. It was beautiful and the pain seemed to stop for a moment. It was a time where you just stare at something so magnificent you immediately look in awe as everything around just evaporated.

"Beautiful. Peace and quiet." Hiten stood up looking at the blabbering idiot spiting out words and phrases as she stared up at the sky. He thought she was going insane from the blood she lost.

" You must be losing your mind by now. All the blood you lost must be escaping from your mind."

"I'm not losing my mind. The moon. It's so enormous. Remember on your birthday when you slept over. We had so much fun eating ice cream and cake that we couldn't fall asleep because we were so full. So you said-"

"Lets sneak out and go for a walk." He finished.

"Yeah and I was against it but I wanted to be like you, to be strong, smart and brave, just like you so I followed. We walked on the cold streets walking aimlessly while we stared at the huge moon and do you remember what you promised me while we looked on at the sky."

There was silence than a sigh. "I promised that we would always look out for one another. We'll be happy together forever like cousin's should be." He glared down at her and slammed his foot on her stomach. The air was blown out of her as blood crawled down the corner of her mouth. "But it doesn't matter. Didn't you hear what I just said? 'Be together forever like cousin's' and as I said before, were not cousin's."

She smiled up at him and sighed. "Than after you said we'd be together I told you that I loved you and I'll be your wife. But I was a fool of a child to say such things." She winced as his foot sank deeper into her stomach.

"That's right. You were a fool and you'll always be one so long as you are alive."

"Than kill me."

"Why should you get the easy way out?" Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. The blood that seeped out of her wounds was affecting her now and she struggled to keep them open as long as she could. She winced as a click that she recognized to have to be a walkie-talkie, rang out.

"Yes sir?" A woman from the other side said. She was the same one that was in the car, the same voice.

"Bring the car around, call the kid and tell him to pick up Kagome. I'm done with her for now." He placed the walkie-talkie in his back pocket and knelt down beside his half-conscious cousin. Kissing her, he smiled and looked at his handy work. "I hurt you more than I have planned but as I said before Kagome. Don't you dare run away I'll have _the kid_ watching over you in school. He's going to make sure you stay as happy as you possible can until I just sweep that happiness away."

Kagome heard his footsteps drifting further and further away from her and as the sound disappeared she struggled to get up. She was able to prop her self on her elbows and struggled to focus on the trees that laid around her. "It's to blurry I can't-"

"You shouldn't struggle to get yourself up." Kagome looked behind her but her vision was to screwed up to make out who the person was.

"You're the guy on the tape, you were the one-" Her strength dissipated and she dropped on her back and slowly closed her eyes.

"I'll take care of you now, I'm glade he didn't kill you but I'll be there for you." He carried her into his arms and walked out of the park but Kagome tried to identify him. Although she was dizzy, dazed and her vision was shitshe had to find out.

"Wh-who are you?" She said weakly trying to stay awake to hear his reply.

"I'm a friend."

* * *

I know you all want suspense so i'm going to do it or try to on the next chapter and i love it that you guys are guessing who the voices on the tape are and as you already read it is not Hiten who did all those tips so keep guessing. lol.. Kidding but thanks for the reviews and sticking with my fic. 


End file.
